The Lady of the Castle
by Chellets
Summary: What happens if Lolidragon intentionally played a trick on Prince? One day Feng Lan logs in and is suddenly changed into a girl elf instead of Prince. How would the other ODD Squad members react? Especially Gui? Heartfelt and funny awkward moments included.
1. Who is that?

_Hi this is my ist fanfic. I am totally obsessed about ½ Prince I am really disappointed that there aren't many stories on this great manga. So I decided to write one. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks _

_What happens if Lolidragon intentionally played a trick on Prince? One day she logs in and is suddenly changed into a girl elf instead of Prince. How would the other ODD Squad members react? Especially Gui?_

* * *

Lolidragon. That was the only thing, well person she could think of. What has happened she thought. Why am I like this? Where did my bishie avatar Prince go? Feng Lan thought frantically.

15 minutes ago, she had logged into second life. She felt awkward but couldn't quite place the reason why. Ignoring what she felt she continued to walk down the streets of infinite city towards the castle. Along the way people were staring at her. It wasn't that she wasn't already used to it by now. She knew her avatar was a to-die for bishie. What she didn't get was why all the girls were glaring at her and the guys staring at her hungrily? Don't tell me they are all gays like Gui? Just thinking of Gui got her all cautious. She was afraid that he would come bounding towards her any minute. Just as she thought that, she saw him at the end of the road. Oh no…

Their eyes met but surprisingly instead of bounding towards her he just stood there and turned to face the other side as if she wasn't there. That seriously got to her nerves and she stomped straight towards him and intended to give him a piece of her mind when she suddenly saw her own reflection in the glass of the shops that she passed by.

She did a double take. OMG!

Is that me? Staring back at her was a slim figure with waist long white hair, translucent fair skin and the same rose red gorgeous eyes. But why am I a girl? What happened to Prince? She panicked.

...

"Calm down Prince," Lolidragon coaxed the now girl Prince stalking her and looking very pissed off. They were in the castle hall and Prince had nearly attacked Lolidragon with the black dao. The other members of the Odd Squad were eying her warily and wondered why this gorgeous elf was so angry with Lolidragon. Most probably the thief stole something from her. But when they heard her call the beautiful girl Prince. They became even more confused.

"Er, sorry to interrupt, but did you just call her Prince?" asked Ugly Wolf.

"Ye…Yes" Lolidragon gulped as Prince continued to stare at her.

"You mean this pretty jie jie is actually Prince Ge Ge?" Doll asked bewildered.

"That's right"

"OMG!" everyone exclaimed in unison and gawked at the new Prince standing before them.

Gui had just walked in followed by Sunshine and Kenshin. Gui seemed seriously troubled and confused. The two NPCs just seemed amused.


	2. The beautiful lady

_I am sorry for the very short 1__st__ chapter. I am trying to make this one longer to make up for it. Hope you like it. All comments are welcome. Do review my stories. I promise to upload faster if you do. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of the characters._

_Text in __**bold**__ are PMs_

_The (…) that I use in between paragraphs actually indicate a change of scene. I wanted to use lines but somehow they don't turn up in the actual text when I upload them. _

…

Everyone had gathered in the Meeting Hall and were all staring at their beautiful Lord. Prince was sitting with her arms and legs crossed. Several of the guys including Nan Gung Zui, Wicked and Gui blushed whenever they looked at Prince. The girls simply looked devastated. They wanted their handsome bishie back! Prince was oblivious to the reactions of the people in the room but continued to glare at Lolidragon who could barely suppress the laughter that was bubbling to the surface.

"Well explain!" Prince commanded in a surprisingly calm voice. Unlike the male counterpart, this female avatar's voice was more feminine and musical. The sound of her voice managed to silence the mummers in the hall. Prince also seemed momentarily stunned by the musical touch to her own voice. Some of the guys seemed to be totally hypnotized by her voice. Wu Qing just looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. Everyone else looked at Lolidragon expectantly.

"Well, remember the other day when Prince went killing some mobs to level up? He brought back something special."

Yu Lian gasped, "Are you talking about the lavender liquid in the crystal vial?"

"Yes, Prince do you remember how you obtained that vial?" Lolidragon continued.

She had on a rather confused look and scratched her head. "Er, I think it was loot from the Violet Hydras." Then smiled when she remembered the satisfaction she had duelling with the five headed monster. Some of the guys in the room literally melted.

"Exactly, well to be precise from the Violet Hydra boss. You see, the blood of the violet hydra possesses a special magic. It is able increase the agility and strength of the person that consumes it permanently but it comes with a side effect." She smirked and gestured towards a now rather agitated Prince.

"But.. you didn't tell me about this side effect!" Prince was about to start whining when Ugly Wolf cut her off.

"How long will he be like this?"

"Honestly I don't know, it could be a week or a month or even a day. It depends on how much he oh I mean she drank." Lolidragon said while trying unsuccessfully in keeping her laughter in check.

"You told me to down the whole vial!" Prince was seething now. "How am I supposed to play like this" she retorted angrily while she flipped her hair out of the way. "Maybe I should just not log in until this thing wears off!"

Everyone looked at her in horror. "No!"

"You will do no such thing" Yulian glared at her

"What if we were attacked when you are away?" Swan Beauty put in.

"Erm.. er.. ya," Nan Gung Zui added

"It's ok Prince Ge Ge or is it Jie Jie now, we don't mind how you look like, we will stand with you." Doll said as she put her arms around Prince.

"But…"

"We will just call her the Princess from now on!" Lolidragon added much to Prince's agony.

"No…" Prince retorted weakly. But no one seemed to have heard her as the cries of Long Live the Lady! were shouted. She groaned. What is all this? She glanced sideways and met Gui's eyes. Much to her surprise he looked away. He had been silent ever since he saw her in this form. There was none of his normal foolish demeanour when he was around her. He even looked a bit angry? Well of cause he would, he is gay right. I am not really his handsome prince at the moment she thought bitterly. She felt her heart clench at the thought. Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Wicked suddenly PMed her.

**I need a word with you, Xiao Lan.**

**Yes, Zhuo Ge Ge?**

**I think it might be a bit dangerous for you to remain in this form. Someone might recognize you. **

**You think so too? **Prince started to shift around uncomfortably in her seat at the thought. She looked worriedly at Wicked.

He involuntarily held his breath and a slight blush formed. She really is so pretty. He thought. Her basic features still resemble Prince but they are somewhat softer and more feminine. Is she trying to kill me by looking at me like that?

**I… I will protect you don't worry.**

**It's ok Zhuo Ge Ge. I will just have to be more careful. **

...

"Jie…! Where's my breakfast?" just as Feng Lan removed her gaming helmet her brother's annoying whines met her ears.

"Grow up and just make your own meals you idiotic brother!" she fumed but went to prepare his breakfast anyway. How different my brother is from his gallant character in the game. If he were like that in real life, I wonder how many girls would be lining up to go out with him. She wondered.

Grr… she thought as she ruffled her own hair. I have enough of my own problems. Why do I have to put up with that brat!

…

Professor Min Gui Wen walked into class that day with his mind somewhere else. He nearly ran into someone who had dashed unexpectedly into the class.

"Oops… sorry Professor," Feng Lan apologised.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either," he said. As he looked at Feng Lan up close. He felt a somewhat familiar feeling but he didn't know what.

Feng Lan blushed as Gui scrutinized her. She wanted to look down but was unable to do so. Gui really had beautiful eyes. Warm brown and nicely shaped.

"Er… as much as I'd hate to interrupt your staring competition, but you guys are _blocking_ the entrance." Yang Ming bluntly put in as he pushed through his sister and the professor. Feng Lan's blush deepened and she muttered 'stupid brother' under her breath before she dashed to her seat.

…

After class Professor Min was in his office looking through the assignments from his students. However, he couldn't pay attention to anything. His mind kept drifting back to a certain someone.

'Prince' he murmured.

He recalled the way Prince had looked like being a female. He blushed. She was so beautiful. A heavenly being not from this world was the first thought that came to his mind. He had thought that since he met Prince, he had started to like guys. He remembered the agony he had felt when he realized that he had fallen for the boy. But now, with Prince looking like that, he really didn't know how to react. Should he maintain his stupid demeanour? But how was he supposed to do that. He … she is a girl now! He didn't know how to treat Prince now. He realised that deep down in his heart he had wished that Prince was a girl. Someone he could hold and protect. But now when he sees him or her or whatever like that he was just so confused. Even with his high IQ he was still pretty naïve in this area. Sighing he collected all the assignments and decided that he should just bring them home. 'A cool shower should be good enough to cool me down'. He thought.


	3. Shoot it!

_I am glad that so many people have read my story. It really makes my day. Thanks. Here's there next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Oh and thanks Fiery fiend for your advice. _

* * *

Just as Feng Lan logged in she was immediately PMed by Lolidragon.

**Head over to your room Prince… I mean Princess… haha**

**What are you up to now Lolidragon. I am not in a good mood now!**

**Just get your butt over here and stop complaining. **

After several agonizing minutes, Prince managed to make her way safely into her room with the help of Kenshin and Sunshine by keeping the flocks of guy-fans at bay. That was tiring, she thought. She was used to having fan-girls chase her everywhere but guys were just too scary. They had love shaped eyes and they were drooling! She didn't even want to imagine what they might do to her if she was caught.

As she opened her door she realised that aside from Lolidragon and Yulian, Ice Phoenix, Gui and Wicked were there as well. The guys averted their eyes the moment she entered the room. Slight blushes crept up their faces. Ice Phoenix looked slightly dejected. Oblivious to their reactions, Prince walked towards Lolidragon.

"What are you up to now?" Prince repeated her earlier question.

With an evil grin Lolidragon pulled Prince's hand and dragged her. Prince flinched.

"Please don't tell me you're gonna make me do photo shoots" she said as she eyed the camera-bot warily.

"Why, Prince, so a change in gender has significantly increased your IQ as well" Yulian interjected.

Prince's eyes widened, "But…but, I am in this form, I can't , they won't I mean look at me. Do I even look like Prince at all?"

"Don't worry, that is exactly the point. Now that you are looking this gorgeous, isn't it the chance of a lifetime to actually get you on film? Right guys?" Lolidragon evilly directed the question towards the two guys.

Caught off guard, they only mumbled, "Er ya, Er sure" which were barely audible.

"Plus" Lolidragon continued, "They are gonna be in the shoot with you, so no worries there right?" she said as she winked at Prince.

"There, let me help you get out of that armour" Lolidragon said with a glint in her eyes.

"NO! Not here NO!," Prince screamed as she blushed profusely while resisting Lolidragons merciless tugs at her clothing. Wicked and Gui turned tomato red as they spun around to avoid watching the perverted scene being played in front of them.

Luckily for Prince, she was still stronger than Lolidragon and Yulian had come to her rescue.

Prince sighed as Yulian handed her a gown and shooed her to the next room to get changed.

Prince slowly discarded the remaining armour that she was wearing and gingerly put on the gown that was handed to her. The material was silky to the touch and it glinted in different colours when held at different angles. But primarily it seemed to be pearl white. The top part was a tube and there were drapes on both sides of her shoulders. The drapes tailed off towards her back and ended at her waist. Her slim waist was further accentuated by the cutting of the gown that clung snugly before flaring off slightly from the hip downwards. Prince turned around in front of the mirror causing the gown to fan out. Not bad, she thought well since I'm doing this might as well enjoy it. I doubt I'd be given a chance to wear this in real life.

Just then, Ice Phoenix entered the room to help her with her hair and make-up. Not that she needed much though. She was already breath-taking as it is. Ice Phoenix blushed when she saw Prince.

'She's so beautiful, I can't believe that she's my prince. She actually looks like a Fairy Princess' she thought. Prince's eyes met hers. Ice Phoenix felt that she would melt. 'He's still my dear Prince, their eyes are the same'

Prince stepped out of the room and passed the dazed Ice Phoenix to Yulian. Yulian sighed, 'How is this still possible' she thought.

Prince noticed that Gui and Wicked had also changed. Her heart skipped a beat as she noted just how handsome they looked in their outfits. Gui was wearing a black elven suit. His cape was long and it actually made him look mysterious like a dangerous predator of the night. Wicked was wearing a white tuxedo. He kind of looked like a butler.

When Prince entered the room, she was too busy indulging herself in the eye candies before her that she did not realise that the two of them were actually struggling very hard not to drool. Wicked fidgeted unnaturally with his bow and Gui was staring very hard at a spot on the wall and was refusing to budge. They had both been knocked senseless at the sight of the Fairy Princess gliding into the room. Her flowing hair had been pulled up into a loose bun with some strands deliberately let loose to frame her perfect face. There were some crystals in her hair that glittered wondrously whenever they caught light. On her neck she wore a single oval shaped diamond that rested just above her bosom. Her lips were lightly glossed and looked very inviting.

'Should I just bound over to him and hug him as usual?' Gui thought. But some really dirty thoughts started to form and he desperately shook his head to shake them away.

Lolidragon had had enough of the three idiot's attitude.

"Okay Prince over here" she commanded snapping them out of the awkward situation.

She signalled for the other two to join them. She instructed them to do various poses which put blushes onto their faces.

In one pose, Prince was supposed to be staring deeply into Gui's eyes with her hands fingering his cheek lightly while Gui would be holding onto her hand tenderly. His other hand would be on her waist. They managed to get into the pose after a few awkward moments.

As Gui stared into the rose-red eyes of his beloved. He couldn't help himself from drowning into the depths of her eyes. The Lan inside Prince was seriously intoxicated by the beautiful violet eyes that she was gazing into. She could actually feel the desire that radiated from them. But wait. She thought. Isn't this man a gay? I am supposed to be a girl right now. But I am still Prince. She thought.

Clearing her throat loudly, Lolidragon announced that it was time for the next pose. This time it was with Wicked. Reluctantly, Gui let go of his 'princess' and shot a glare at Wicked. Wicked returned the glare with equal hostility.

Wicked claimed his place behind Prince and placed both his arms around her waist. Wicked fought off the tingling sensations he felt when Prince relaxed her back onto his chest. Prince seemed a bit more relaxed when posing with Wicked and didn't get all jittery whenever he touched her. However, she was confused by the flicker of sadness that she saw in his eyes when they met for one of the poses.

After the photo shoot, Wicked was PMed by Nan Gong Zui to help him on some defence matters. Before leaving he shot another dagger at Gui with his eyes.

The others also left as they still had matters to do around the castle.

It was only Gui and Prince in the room now. Prince started to walk towards Gui. As she got close Gui took a half step back and his heart nearly ruptured from over-beating. Prince placed her palm on Gui's forehead.

"Are you sick,Gui? You don't seem like yourself you know."

"I…I just don't know how to act around you Your Highness" he stuttered. 'So uncool' he thought.

"Oh" Prince answered suddenly understanding something (but actually misunderstood the whole thing). "Of course you wouldn't. I understand" 'He must be feeling dejected seeing me as a girl' she thought. 'He is gay after all' she felt sad and she didn't like it one bit.

She turned her back to him and left the room.

Gui didn't know why he was rooted to his place but like he said, he really did not know what to do.


	4. Awkward?

_Thanks for reading. I was hoping to get more reviews. Anyway since I've already finished this chapter might as well just update it. Here goes..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of the characters._

* * *

Professor Min Gui Wen woke up with a headache. He went into the kitchen to fetch himself a warm drink. He sighed when he thought about the idiot he was when he was in Second Life last night. He had troubles coming to terms with himself. He did not know what was going on in his brain. Why couldn't he act normal around Prince now? Wasn't he the one who said that he'd love him regardless of his gender? He mussed up his hair in frustration.

* * *

Feng Lan arrived to class early this morning. She was already sitting in class when a haggard looking Professor stepped into class. Professor Min started the class by returning their assignments. He really did look very tired. There were also bags under his eyes. She wondered why.

Class ended and was rather uneventful. Exhausted, Professor Min decided to head towards the infirmary to get some rest and have a little chat with Li Tian Lang. As he approached the door he heard voices.

"No… Please don't. It's embarrassing" a girl's voice pleaded.

"Oh, but you have too. How would I be able to do it otherwise?" a guy replied.

"But, it will hurt…" the girl's voice sounded strangely familiar.

"It will initially but it will get better. Here hold it"

"But... It's hard... I can't open...ehh"

Professor Min blushed profusely. Was he intruding upon a delicate moment? The girl's voice sounded familiar. Where was Li Da-ge? The guy's voice didn't sound like him at all.

"No…! Ah…" the girl continued to plead.

Min couldn't take it anymore. Was the guy trying to force himself on the girl? And in the university? He was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found himself face to face with the doctor who nodded at him.

As Min opened the door, he braced himself for the scene that might meet him. He was greatly surprised to see Zhuo Lin Bin holding an opened bottle and some cotton balls while his student Feng Lan was cringing on the seat in front of him.

Doctor Li looked at Min knowingly and Min blushed. The doctor smirked.

"Um… what are you guys doing here?" Professor Min asked the obvious question.

Feng Lan looked up as though it was the first time she saw him. Pink crept to her cheeks and she twiddled with her fingers while Ling Bin sighed and replied.

"She fell down and scraped her knee. So I brought her here. Since Doctor Li was not around, I am now cleaning her wound with alcohol for her, _Professor._" Explained Ling Bin bluntly and deliberately emphasizing the last word.

"Yeah, it stings... Zuo Ge Ge please lightly," she whined as Ling Bin began to dab the wound with the wet cotton.

Upon hearing that, Min turned completely red. How could he have come to such a conclusion. Doctor Li was smirking at the red-faced professor while Feng Lan was being her oblivious self.

However, despite all that, why did Min feel uncomfortable seeing Lan being tended by Ling Bin. And why did that guy have that triumphant look on his face. He was utterly confused.

* * *

"Prince Ge…Jie Jie?" called a doubtful Doll as she placed her forefinger on her lips.

"No, you too doll?" Prince moaned.

"Urm… but I really don't know how I should address you and calling you Ge Ge now just seems weird."

"Ok, I'll allow you to call me whatever you please ok." Prince said as she winked at the adorable girl. "Anyway, what was it that u wanted?"

"Can I borrow Meatbun?"

"Sure…" Prince summoned her pet which came bounding out.

"Mama…Mama look… different" Meatbun commented as he bounced on Prince's head. "But Meatbun like…wee…" as he slid off Prince's hair using it as a slide. Prince caught the silly bun before it hit the floor and handed it to Doll.

"Yipee! Doll Doll bring Meatbun eat eat!"

As Prince watched Doll go off with Meatbun, she grabbed her dao and slashed it through the air. 'time for some action' she thought her eyes glinting. She'd been inactive for quite a few days now. She was dying to get away from all the awkwardness around her. She PMed Sunshine and Kenshin. They were the only ones that didn't act all strange in front of her now. She had been so pissed off with the weird glances and reactions that she had been getting since she turned into a girl.

**Come over now… I am in the Great Hall. Let's go kill some mobs!**

Within minutes the two NPC pets arrived. Artic Fox had also tagged along. Like the two NPCs, Artic Fox was also unfazed by Prince's gender change. He came because he wanted to crush some mobs too. As they were headed out they met Nan Gong Zui along the way. When he saw Prince approaching, he started to fidget, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Hi!" Prince called out and clapped the back of her buddy.

Surprised by the sudden touch, Gong Zui jumped.

"Ah…Ah… Oh hi …Pri…Prince?" he managed. Prince had to laugh. He looked so ridiculous. Her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. Nan Gong Zui's final defences came crumbling down as he looked at Prince stupidly. Kenshin sighed and shook the man to bring him to his senses.

"…off to kill some mobs. You wanna join us?" Prince was saying. Nan Gong Zui realized he had dazed off again and he didn't hear what Prince had been saying. He shook his head. What is wrong with me? This unbelievably gorgeous creature standing before me is my buddy, Prince. Just because he irresistible right now, I can't go drooling after him! Get a grip!

Just as he was about to reply, he felt a hand on his shoulder and an immense dark aura. He cringed as he came face to face with an incensed Bard. Gui was practically shoot arrows into the poor man. Nan Gung Zui backed off and added, "Er…Prince I guess I still have some matters to tend to…er… security matters." He mumbled as he hurriedly went off. He didn't know that the Bard could be so terrifying but what was more frightening was prince. He groaned 'I must be mad!'

Prince's eyes narrowed at the sight of Gui.

"Why did you do that for?" She demanded of the Bard.

"Do what Your Highness?" Gui answered innocently with an underlying tremor that was well masked as he batted his eyes repeatedly at Prince. He continued to show Prince puppy dog eyes in order to hide the waves of quivers he felt when Prince stared him down with intense rose red eyes. Gui thought he was going to die but he had to keep up his facade. He didn't want this encounter with Prince to end like the one before. It really tortured him.

Bash!

PLAYER GUILEATOS -100HP

'It worked' Gui thought with relief as he lay on the floor with a huge lump on his forehead.

"You idiot Gui!" Prince shouted as she stomped her feet on the floor.

"Er… Prince I think you shouldn't be doing that… when you are dressed like that." Kenshin pointed out.

She was wearing a short white toga that only came until mid-thigh and Gladiator sandals that had wings. She still had on her Blood Tiara and also golden cuffs on her upper arms. Her outfit accentuated her slender body and shapely legs. It helped that her skin was baby soft and fair. She really looked like a Greek goddess.

Prince blushed profusely and stopped stomping. 'Damn that Lolidragon! Damn!' Lolidragon had forced prince to wear this outfit because it increased her agility. The cuffs on her arms were actually The Charms of Venus, once activated; they would cover her body in shimmers and therefore make her movements difficult for others to see. She'd be able to get away from crazed fans easier this way. The sandals were the Sandals of Hermes. According to Wolf Dage she would be able to fly short distances with them but Prince has not even tried them yet. Anyway in short, Lolidragon practically stripped Prince and threw these clothes at her. When she thought about her predicament, Prince wept silent tears.

"Are we just going to stand around here the whole day?" asked a rather agitated Artic Fox. He was already regretting that he had tagged along. He hated all this nonsense. Sunshine had been amused and Kenshin just looked bored.

Prince pulled herself together and indicated that they would get going right away.

"Your Highness…" Gui pleaded as he crawled towards Prince. "I wanna go too" he pouted.

Prince resisted the urge to kick his annoying face (mainly due to her short skirt) and simply stormed off. "Grr...just do whatever you want!" she thundered.

Gui leaped gleefully to his feet and downed the liquid from a small red vial. "I'm brand new! I'm coming!" he exclaimed as he rushed over to the others who were already boarding Sunshine's flying carpet.

* * *

_I'm sorry I tend to get carried away when I start describing the way character looks. I actually really love Greek mythology too. I hope I wasn't too annoying. _


	5. The Accident

_I try to upload whenever I finish a chapter. I just wish to receive more reviews to let me know how I am doing and whether I am meeting your expectations. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. Thanks._

* * *

Upon reaching the Yellow Forests, Prince had sprung to action.

"Sunshine and Gui, both of you stay in the trees and scout. Kenshin and Artic Fox to the grounds with me," she finished with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Aye Aye.. captain!" Gui replied with a silly smile plastered on his face as he and the others leapt from Sunshine's carpet to get into position.

The Yellow Forest had thick green foliage but most of the trees were relatively low. It got its name from the creatures that dwelled there not the plants. Just as they got into their positions, Sunshine spotted 3 Flying Lizards heading towards their direction. They had yellow scales on their bodies' and sharp claws. Their heads' were very much like chameleons but they had a mouth full of sharp teeth instead of a long tongue. There were bony protrusions from the ends of their tails that looked like clubbers. These creatures were vicious as they could tear an average player to bits in mere minutes.

Gui immediately played a distracting tune on his guqin. That confused the 3 beasts. Kenshin, Artic Fox and Prince took the opportunity to leap on one each. Kenshin and Artic Fox managed to deal with theirs' rather swiftly.

Prince forgot about her increased agility ad nearly flew off the beast's back but managed to do some acrobatic u-turn and dangled on with her left hand on its tail. Gui held his breath as the bony clubbers came dangerously near her head. Prince swiftly turned and slashed the creature's soft belly and went crashing down the remaining height with it as her cushion.

'Aah…this is so refreshing' Prince thought as she basked in the blood of the Flying Lizard that she had just slaughtered. Trickles of the blood ran down her smooth neck. Her hair and white toga were covered with splatters of blood. She smiled as she raised her Black Dao.

'She is still the Blood Elf after all' Gui thought fondly as he watched the ethereal being before him. He started blushing as he observed how the drops of blood trickled down her slender neck. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Gui watch out!" Sunshine yelled at him.

Gui barely managed to dodge as a huge yellow furry ball smacked right into the branch that he was standing on seconds ago. Now crouched on a lower branch he looked at his attacker. It was indeed a yellow furry ball. It actually looked kind of cute with huge round eyes but hell! He was nearly smashed to death!

Suddenly there were dozens of these furry balls from all directions. Arctic Fox and Kenshin fought back to back and managed to fend off the creatures fairly easily. Sunshine started to release his guided missiles too but there were too many of those furry balls. Gui searched frantically for Prince amongst the chaos while shooting down some of the yellow balls.' First flying chameleons, now yellow furballs?' He thought. 'What is wrong with this game?'

Then Gui saw a shimmer. 'It's Prince' he thought relieved, 'but why is he heading over here' Gui panicked.

"Ahhhh!" Prince screamed.

BAM! Oof! Prince slammed into Gui and both of them fell into a bush below the tree Gui was standing on. Gui was dazed by the fall and he was confused. 'What is all this shimmering in front of me?' he thought as he reached his hands out. It connected with something soft and firm.

Prince deactivated her Charms of Venus and both of them turned tomato red. Gui was lying flat on his back while Prince was on top of him in a straddling position. Gui suddenly realized in horror what his hands had connected with. If their faces could have gotten any redder, it would have. He was practically clutching her chest. Gui let go and Prince hastily tried to get off the Bard but her left foot got entangled in the branches of the bush that they fell into causing her to loose balance. Gui tried to catch her but Prince accidentally knocked the air out of him with her right knee sending him back on his back.

In the struggle, Prince's lips landed right on top of Gui's. He was stunned at the sudden connection of her soft lips on his. Dazed and confused, he 'accidentally' grabbed the back of Prince's head and laced his fingers through her hair causing their kiss to deepen. This shocked the life out of Prince and her heart was beating like crazy.

'What is this stupid Bard doing?' She frantically tried to release herself. When she finally managed to disconnect herself from a much disoriented Bard, her eyes were blazing, her Dao at the ready.

Gui thought, 'I'm dead'. And a pillar of light was sent to the re-birthing point.

* * *

_Sorry I suck at describing battles! Hope it wasn't too horrible. I'm sorry this was short… _


	6. 2 Meter Radius

_Dear readers, since I did you an injustice of publishing a short chapter, I am uploading a longer chapter. Hope this meets your expectations._

_Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of the characters._

* * *

Min slowly lifted the gaming helmet off his head. He really wanted to smash it to a million pieces.

"What have I done?" he sighed out loud.

Once he woke up at the Rebirth Point he had frantically PMed Prince but he did not get any answer. In his desperation he PMed Artic Fox but the annoyed player told him that Prince had already logged off and that he seemed very angry at something.

"I'm dead, I'm dead!" Min kept fretting. 'What should I do now? Stupid Gui, now Prince's gonna label you a pervert!'

He touched his lips as he remembered the accidental kiss that they shared. A blush crept to his cheeks. 'Ah… but it felt so good,' he thought dreamily before he caught himself and groaned. 'Oh, I am soooo dead!'

* * *

Feng Lan shoved the gaming helmet off her head. 'What just happened?' she thought frustrated. 'Did he just kiss me? Did he just … OMG!' She blushed furiously as she remembered her straddling position and their little accident. She could still remember the impact of their lips and the bolts of currents that it sent down her spine. 'So that is how a guy's kiss feels like…' she thought fingering her lips then violently shook her head. 'What am I thinking?'

'Stupid Gui, Stupid sandals!' she screamed in her thoughts. Apparently she had activated the sandals but was not able to control them properly. Therefore it resulted in her crashing into Gui when she had actually wanted to zoom right past him.

"Min Gui Wen! You are sooooo dead!" She shouted.

* * *

Absentmindedly, Professor Min walked into his class. He nearly ran into a certain individual that was walking with her head down and muttering something under her breath.

"Oh, Sor…" he didn't finish his sentence as he was silenced by the terrifying glare that the girl gave him.

Feng Lan lifted her head when she heard Min's voice. She really wanted to pound the idiot. 'You just wait, when I get into the game, I'm going to issue a KOS on you and personally make sure I kill you enough times until you reach level 1!' she thought furiously and continued to stare daggers at him.

Professor Min gulped, 'What did I do to her? Why is she emitting this frightening aura? It seems oddly familiar. Where have I… '

Yang Ming cleared his throat and smirked, "Erm… is this round two of the staring competition? Can't it be held somewhere else? People need to… ah, ouch!…Jie…!"

Feng Lan erupted and kicked her stupid brother in the shin. Then she marched over towards her seat and sat down grumpily. Yang Ming limped lamely to his seat all the while moaning that his sister was probably adopted and that she doesn't love him. Some of the students that watched the scene unfold were stifling giggles, others just rolled their eyes.

Professor Min eyed the pair exasperated. 'Oh, sibling rivalry, but what was that chill that I felt?' he disregarded his thoughts and started his class. 'I've got enough to worry about anyway.'

Feng Lan refused to look at her professor throughout the whole lecture. Though she really had to praise him for being able to hold a straight face. 'Oh, maybe it wasn't that big a deal for him anyway.' She thought. 'He doesn't even know that I am Prince anyway.' However, every time she accidentally looked at him she would blush and she hated it. 'Grrr… I'm going crazy.'

After class Jing and Yun were walking on both sides of Feng Lan.

"Did something happen between you and the Professor? Why were you glaring at him like that?" Jing started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lan groaned

"Ooh, then something did happen!" put in an enthusiastic Yun.

"Here or Second Life?" Jing enquired.

"Come on… I really don't…" she didn't finish her sentence as she saw someone looking at her from the other end of the corridor.

"Xiao Lan, class just ended?" Zhuo Ling Bin enquired as he approached her. He nodded his head in acknowledgement towards the other two who smiled back.

"Ah, Xiao Lan, it seems that Yun and I have some things to do. See ya!" Jing said as she grabbed Yun's scruff and proceeded into dragging him off.

"We do?" he started but one look from Jing he said, "Oh yeah we do…" he said looking at Lan meaningfully.

Jing gave Lan a wink before walking away with Yun.

Lan sighed. "Zhuo Ge Ge, how was your day?"

"Fine, why do you look so down cast Xiao Lan? Did something happen?" enquired Ling Bin worriedly.

Lan blushed as she remembered what was bothering her. She couldn't possibly tell him right.

"I'm fine Zhuo Ge Ge, maybe I'm just a bit tired." She finally answered.

Ling Bin knew that she had something on her mind but since she didn't want to tell him then he didn't want to push her. "How bout I treat you to some ice-cream then?"

Lan's eyes lit up and she beamed at him at the thought of ice-cream. "Really? You are the best Zhuo Ge Ge. Let's go then." She basically skipped along the way.

Ling Bin smiled at her with adoration and thought, 'This girl is just so cute.'

* * *

"Bwahahahha…haha…," Loilidragon clutched her stomach as she laughed.

Prince was blushing furiously as she glared at Lolidragon doubling up in laughter. Prince wanted to hit herself. 'Why did I go and tell her of all people?' she groaned still blushing.

"Oh…Princess… you are so cute" Lolidragon cooed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Earlier on Prince had logged into Second Life and demanded that Yulian put Gui on the KOS list. Everyone was bewildered. They knew that Gui was annoying around her but still he was a member of Odd Squad and also an important member of their band. They knew that Prince would bash him up whenever he got too infuriating but no one understood why she wanted him to be on the KOS list. Being on that list literally meant banishment from the Infinite City and if he ever tried to tread into the city he would be killed on sight. She even threatened to kill him until he reached Level 1.

Wolf tried to coax her into telling him what Gui did to get this kind of punishment but she absolutely refused to tell him and was blushing madly. That got everyone even more bewildered. Wicked was seething with anger. 'What did that stupid Bard do to Xiao Lan? No wonder she seemed a bit off today,'

"Prince, it would be my honour to slaughter that Bard for you.' Wicked said to Prince while doing a half bow. Prince looked at him with appreciative eyes that nearly made him fall over.

"I would also be glad to be of service," Added Ice Pheonix with an evil glint in her eyes. 'Whatever that Bard did to my Prince, he is going to pay!' she thought. Everyone else in the room looked horrified.

Just then, Gui stepped into the room. Everyone stared at him with mixed expressions. He felt burning glares coming from Prince and her two admirers. Gui gulped. 'I'm doomed…' He raised his hands in front of him and said, "Prince, I'm sorry… I mean it was an accident…I can explain…," he stammered.

Before he could proceed any further, Prince shouted, "NO!," and cupped his mouth with her left palm while she held the collar of his shirt with her right hand. Gui took a step back and found his back hitting the wall.

"You will not _breath_ a single detail of what happened!" she hissed while glaring into the handsome Bard's eyes. Gui nodded or he tried to nod because the intensity of Prince's glare was weakening his knees and their close proximity was killing his heart. It was threatening to jump out. Suddenly Prince also realised their closeness and abruptly dropped her hands. She jumped away from him comically.

She pointed her Dao at Gui, "Keep him at least at a 2 meter radius away from me!" she ordered.  
In the end, Gui was saved by the other Odd Squad members and Prince did not put Gui on the KOS list but on the condition that he will remain at a 2 meter radius away from her.

She had later been dragged by Lolidragon to her chambers and was forced to spill out the whole 'accident'.

"Lolidragon, if you let anyone at all find out about what happened, you're dead!"

Lolidragon pushed Prince onto a chair and peered down her face. "So, what did it feel like?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Huh…Wha…What?" Prince stammered and pretended to look sideways.

"Oh come on…how did it feel to have your hot professor smooching you?" Lolidragon pressed as she made some kissing sounds while puckering her lips.

Prince blushed bright red. "It was an accident! It doesn't count!"

"So, you liked it didn't you?"

"I…I… well of course not! Grr… I don't know…" she finally surrendered. "But...But he's gay!"

"Prince, are you sure that he is gay? What if I told you that he isn't?"

* * *

Professor Min was pacing in his office. 'Prince is mad at me, Prince is mad at me,' he kept chanting… 'What should I do?'

A sudden knock on the door snapped him away from his thoughts. He composed himself and called out, "Come in!"

He was surprised to find Zhuo Ling Bin entering his office. He was wearing a menacing glare.

"Gui! What did you do to Prince?" he demanded. "Why was he so angry?"

"In case you forgot, I am your Professor. Whatever happened between me and Prince is none of your concern." Min replied coldly. "Now, if you have nothing else, please leave. I have more important things to attend to."

"Okay, _Professor_, but I will not let you get away with it if you dare to harm Prince!" Ling bin retorted and slammed the door before he left.

Min sighed and slumped into his chair. 'Maybe I need to do something to clear my mind'

There was another knock at his door. 'Who is it this time?' he groaned.

He calmed his voice and called out, "Please come in."

As the door opened, a woman in her late thirties with shoulder length brown hair stepped in.

"Oh, it's you Professor Soong." He stood up and gestured for the smartly-dressed bespectacled woman to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

Min sat down as his guest took her seat. He observed that the normally cheerful and motherly woman was somewhat downcast.

"Professor Soong, is there anything the matter?" he asked her politely.

"Oh, I am sorry to intrude upon you Gui Wen, but I really couldn't think of anyone else. You just seemed to be the best person to ask and I really don't want to disappoint them. I was really shocked and I am still now…" she muttered continuously.

Min raised a hand and said, "Whoa, Professor, calm down. If there is anything that I can help it would be my pleasure. Please go slowly."

The woman blushed a little at her rashness, "Sorry, I was a bit agitated wasn't I? Actually my husband met an accident during his Japan business trip, oh don't worry he is fine now," she said when she saw the worried look on Min's face, "Anyway although he is okay now, he still needs medical care so I will be going over to tend to him. It just so happens that this weekend, the Charity Club which I am the advisor to is organizing a trip to an orphanage. Oh and I promised those dear children that I would bring them books and toys and read them stories. I just feel so bad that the trip would have to be cancelled because of me. Therefore I thought…"

"That you'd try to ask me to go in your place?" Min finished for her.

"Well yes, because the orphanage would not allow external parties to enter it's vicinity without guidance. And I suppose the students would love it if their handsome professor could go with them." She answered with hope in her eyes.

Min blushed slightly at her praise and said, "It would be a pleasure to help." He couldn't possibly reject the request of the kind woman that was looking at him so expectantly. Furthermore it wasn't like he had anything to do anyway. With Prince mad at him, staying away from Second Life for while would be a good idea.

"Really, I knew I could count on you Gui Wen. You are such a wonderful young man," she said as she beamed at him. "The students going on the trip will be gathering in Activity Room no.3 on Saturday at 9 am."

"I'll be there." He answered with a smile.

* * *

_I'm sorry this isn't as prompt as usual, I lost part of the story and I had to rewrite it. I liked my 1__st__ attempt better but I hope this isn't too bad. Please let me know what you think of it._


	7. The Fall

_I'm trying to deepen the plot of this story. Please let me know if you don't like the direction it is heading. It might take some time before my next update though. Hope you won't give up on me._

Gui pulled Prince into his arms. His deep violet eyes were looking into her rose-red ones. His hand reached up to her face and touched her soft skin gently. She trembled slightly in his arms. "Gui.." Prince started but Gui place his fingers on her soft lips and silenced her. Prince was blushing deeply. Gui leaned forward and kissed her. It was ecstasy. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He deepened the kiss with desire. She returned his kiss with equal force. He fingered her elf ears and traced down her slender neck. She moaned into his mouth. This excited the Demon Bard and he trailed his hand up her arm sending shivers down her spine. He released her mouth and looked into her gorgeous eyes longingly, "I Love You …" he whispered huskily. Prince smiled and replied, "I…"

Briiiinggg!

Min fell off his bed with a dishevelled look. "Stupid alarm clock!" he yelled. He sulked. Prince was going to tell me he loved me! Just when I was getting to the good part… dejected he got up and headed towards the bathroom. He did not log into Second Life last night as he still had a lot of assignments to look at. Besides he thought Prince would just be mad if he saw him anyway. However that dream was God sent he thought as he stripped to shower. That kiss he thought, as the warm shower trickled down his lean athletic body, was mind-blowing. 'Ever since he turned into a girl I have been weird. Real weird.' It awoke desires in him that he didn't dare to ponder before. 'I am so perverted!' he thought and turned the water to cold to soothe his growing desires.

* * *

Feng Lan was shocked when Professor Min walked into the room. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. She nudged Jing who looked as stunned as she was. Recovering quickly Jing threw a meaningful glance towards Yun who immediately shot his hand in the air.

"Er…Professor, why are you here? Where is Professor Soong?"

"She had some personal matters to attend to. I will be replacing her. Is everyone here?"

"Yup!" a blond girl answered enthusiastically.

"Okay then please do a head count." He ordered. The girl quickly counted and said, "15 of us Professor."

Feng Lan was still stunned, she didn't know what to think. She had been in the Charity Club for only 2 months. She loved Professor Soong's motherly warmth and touching stories that she always told them. Zhuo Ge Ge was the one that suggested Feng Lan to enter the club since he was a member as well. However, he couldn't make it today as he had research field work to do. She was also still bothered by what had happened in Second Life. Gui hadn't logged in yesterday. Was it because of her? Well she had been really mad but…

"Feng Lan…" she heard her name and she snapped her head up to face an annoyed Min.

"Er…" she started uncertainly and blushed as she felt several pairs of eyes on her. She had been lost in her thoughts and did not listen to what Professor Min was saying. Jing and Yun stifled their giggles.

Sighing at his absent minded student he continued, "I said, Feng Lan, you will be in charge of the toys," as he pointed to a black bag sitting on the table in front of him. "Yun you bring the books and everyone else let's get going!"

Jing sensing her friend's uneasiness decided to further agitate her. "Well you will be stuck with him the whole day…" Lan glared at her best friend and walked off. 'This is going to be a long day,' she sighed.

When they arrived at the orphanage, they were greeted by a young man that seemed to be about a few years older than Professor Min. He wore glasses and looked a bit goofy. He extended his hand and introduced himself to the good-looking professor who took it in a handshake.

"Welcome, you must be Professor Min, Professor Soong informed us about you. I am Zhang Zhi Ming, the person in charge of this place."

Min smiled, "Nice to meet you Mr. Zhang and these are my students," he said as he indicated to the group behind him. Some waved while others just nodded or smiled.

Zhang smiled dreamily and said, "It's nice to be young… I believe the kids would really enjoy the company. Actually professor we already have a program at hand and we have decided to divide your students and our kids into groups so that they can have more in depth interaction. Would you mind stepping inside my office so that I can have a run through with you before we go through it with your students?"

"Sure, then let's get started."

A few minutes later, the students were divided into groups of 3 and each group had 4 to 5 charges. All the children in the orphanage were below 12 so that was why they indicated that only authorised people would be allowed to enter to avoid exploitation of the young children there.

Lan was grouped together with Lu Jing and Yun Fei. They had 5 charges aged from 5 to 11. The youngest boy in the group immediately took a liking towards Lan and stuck to her.

"Looks like Xiao Bing here likes you a lot Xiao Lan." Jing teased. The adorable 5 year old continued to clutch onto Lan's jeans and peered at the others shyly. He gave them a shy smile. Lan melted and immediately lifted him up and gave him a hug.

The other kids looked at the teenagers not knowing what to do. Yun broke the ice and suggested that they play ball. So Lan was left to deal with the 5 year old in her arms.

"Mm… Xiao Bing, do you want to learn how to fly a kite?" Lan asked as she set him down on his feet.

He bobbed his head up and down.

* * *

"Lan Jie Jie, the kite is up there!" indicated the adorable 5 year old as he looked at Lan with innocent puppy dog eyes. She looked at the child then at the tree. 'The tree isn't that tall' she thought. 'Luckily I'm wearing jeans today.' True enough the kite was just hanging from the second branch of the tree and wasn't really that far off the ground. She could easily climb up the first branch and reach for it.

Lan started climbing the tree all the while wishing she had Prince's agility and strength. One leap would have done the job she thought longingly. She managed to grasp the kite and waved it triumphantly at the child that was jumping up and down under the tree clapping his hands. She smiled. 'Cute kid,' she thought.

Just as Lan was making her descend a ball came whizzing towards her, she managed to dodge it but she lost her footing and was starting to fall. 'Oh no!' she thought as she desperately tried to grab onto something but to no avail.

Feng Lan braced herself for her fall and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact. Oof!

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into two warm brown eyes. Strong hands were holding on to her. She couldn't tear her gaze away from those beautiful eyes that were boring deep into her own light brown ones. He's gaze was intense and it took all of her control to not melt under the force of his gaze. She was momentarily stunned and oblivious to her surroundings. It felt so safe and warm to be held by those arms that didn't seem like they wanted to let her go.

* * *

From afar Min saw Feng Lan climbing a tree. 'What is that girl doing?' he thought as he watched her. When Feng Lan managed to grab the kite and waved it enthusiastically at the kid below her, Min couldn't help smiling while thinking, 'Such an energetic and brash girl' suddenly his mind did a superimposing image of Feng Lan's triumphant smile with Prince's when he was victorious. Min was momentarily stunned when he noticed the striking similarities. He tried to shake away his absurd thoughts. 'I must miss him too much!' His train of thoughts were disrupted when he noticed a ball nearly hitting Feng Lan. She started to slip. Without a second thought he ran over and held out his arms and managed to catch her just in time. To reduce the impact of the fall on both of them, he had bent his knees to absorb the impact.

She had her eyes closed. Min took the opportunity to study the features of the girl in his arms. She was rather cute up close and she really did resemble Prince a little. Lan opened her eyes slowly. Min nearly gasped when he looked into her eyes. His heart was beating madly. They were definitely Prince's eyes. How could he have been so blind? He didn't care how she managed to change her gender in the game, but this girl in his arms right now was definitely his beloved Prince. He was sure. Her eyes were exactly the same as Prince's the only difference would be the colour but there was no mistaking the intensity of her gazes. They were exactly the same. Especially with Prince in the form she is now. The features were all just too similar. No wonder nobody could find out who the real Prince was. Who would have thought that he was a girl? And to think he even mistook her brother for her. He nearly slapped himself for being so stupid.

"Er… professor? You can put me down now." Lan said snapping Min out of his astounded thoughts. He reluctantly set her down still flustered with his revelation. She was blushing so she turned her face away from him.

"Feng Lan, do you play Second Life?" Min enquired suddenly.

Lan was surprised and she panicked but before she could think of an answer she felt someone tug her jeans. It was Xiao Bing and he looked like he was close to tears. His cute round eyes were already brimming with tears. Lan immediately kneeled down and took the little child into her arms.

"Lan Jie Jie, please don't die. I'll be good. Don't die!" he sobbed. Lan was surprised.

"Xiao Bing… I'm alright, don't worry. I'm not going to die. Here look I got your kite for you." the kid looked at the kite then back at Lan.

"I don't want it anymore. I want Lan jie Jie to be safe." Lan's heart absolutely melted away. She lifted the kid and he buried his little head in the crook of her neck. Min stared at the scene before him and thought, 'I wish I could do that,' shaking away his thoughts he extended his arms. "Here, let me hold him for you." he offered. However Xiao Bing refused to be separated from Lan and tightened his grip on her. In the end Lan carried him all the way back to the orphanage. By then the little angel had already fallen asleep in her arms.

They learned that Xiao Bing was sent to the orphanage when he was 4. His parents and elder sister had passed away in an accident. It so happened that Feng Lan looked a lot like his elder sister. That probably explained why he was so attached to her. Feng Lan stroked the little boy's head as he slept and looked at him with sad eyes. 'Poor boy' she thought. 'I'll definitely come back to visit him more often.' She dropped a kiss on his forehead and he smiled in his sleep.

Min looked on with envy. He couldn't believe that he was jealous at a 5 year old. He laughed dryly in his thoughts.

On the journey back, Jing immediately attacked Lan. Apparently, the ball that had 'whizzed pass' Lan was her doing. Though it wasn't deliberate. She had wanted to run over to save Lan but Min had beat her to it. When she saw the professor she had immediately backed off. Now she was trying to extract the details from Lan.

"What? He asked you that?" Jing exclaimed.

"Shh.. .don't be so loud! He might hear you!" Lan whispered as she glanced nervously at the professor who was sitting 5 rows away from them.

"Then you think he knows?" Jing asked amused.

"I don't know…" she confessed.

On the other hand, Min was sitting in silence oblivious to the attempts of a certain blond girl who was trying to get his attention. He was surprised by his own calmness when he realised that Feng Lan was Prince. He was happy too, although he had promised Prince that he would love him no matter who he was, it didn't hurt that he was actually a girl. He had actually gone through hell when he initially realised that he loved Prince.

He went through all the bits and pieces in his mind. Everything fell into place. The similarity in their features, the way they act and even the way they talk are the same. No wonder Feng Lan was glaring at him that morning. He chuckled softly. How dense of me.

Since she doesn't want me to find out who she is, then I won't let her know that I've found out until she tells me. He decided.

Then suddenly a thought hit him and he grinned. 'She said I wasn't supposed to get within a 2 meter radius of her in Second Life, but she said nothing about it in real life. This is going to be fun!'

* * *

_Ok so he found out… hope it seems realistic. I'm going for a mischievous feel. Oh and I hope you guys like Xiao Bing. His name literally means Little Ice._


	8. The Plot

_I am glad that you guys loved the adorable Xiao Bing. I really enjoyed writing about him too. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Thanks for reading and adding this story to your favourite list. I'm really touched. Thanks for the reviews too… really happy…_

* * *

Feng Lan was surprised to find Zhuo Ling Bin sitting in her living room when she stepped into the house.

"Zhuo Ge Ge, I thought you were busy today,"

"I managed to complete most of my research so I thought that I'd drop by and check on how your day was. So how was the trip?" He enquired.

"Well, it was ok I guess." She said then related the day to Ling Bin, leaving out the part about falling off the tree and Min catching her. She realised that Zhuo Ge Ge's face had darkened at the mention of Gui. She even told him about him about the lovable Xiao Bin with adoration in her eyes.

"Jie! I'm hungry! I want dinner!" Yang Ming hollered just as he emerged from his bath interrupting their conversation.

"I just got home you idiot!" she berated him then turn to Ling Bin, "Er, Zhuo Ge Ge, if you don't mind, would you like to stay for dinner? I have to cook for that idiot Yang Ming anyway."

Ling Bin's face lit up immediately, "Of course, I'd be glad to. Do you need any help Xiao Lan?"

"It's ok, I'll manage."

* * *

"Grr…why is this thing so tight," Lan was struggling with a bottle that she was trying to open.

A hand appeared in front of her and reached out for the bottle in her hand brushing against her hand ever so softly.

"Allow me," Ling Bin offered. Pop! The bottle opened with ease.

"Thanks," Lan received the opened bottle and pouted. 'Wish I had Prince's strength'

"You're wishing that you had Prince's strength huh?" Ling Bin asked knowingly with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're right, at times like these I really wish I do." She replied smiling.

"You don't have to, I will always be here to help you, you know," he said softly as he gently tucked one of her loose locks behind her ear. His gentle gesture caught Lan off guard and had her rooted to her place. 'Zhuo Ge Ge is really gentle and it doesn't hurt that he is a bishie in his own rights.' Lan thought as Ling Bin gazed into her eyes. She realized that he was standing really close to her. She found that she couldn't find her voice.

When she finally found her voice, she blushed slightly and averted her eyes, "Erm, er…Zhuo Ge Ge, I…"

Yang Ming's whiny voice filled the air. "Jie… what is taking you so long…! I'm starving!"

'Thanks brother, that was close!' she thought as she took the chance to escape. This was the first time she appreciated her bratty brother whining for food. "Coming, idiot!"

Ling bin was left in the kitchen staring at his hand and savouring the memory of the sensation of her hair between his fingers.

* * *

That night, Feng Lan lay in bed thinking about the events that had happened that day.

She blushed as she remembered how she had fallen into the arms of her professor during the earlier part of the day. How she had felt totally safe in those arms that didn't seem like they wanted to let her go. She was also worried that he had somehow found out about her identity.

Then there was Zhuo Ge Ge. 'How could this caring man love me for 8 years, confessed to me and is absurdly handsome but I am not throwing myself into his arms?' she asked herself. 'Something must be seriously wrong with me…"

She was also happy that she met cute little Xiao Bing. Poor little boy. I wonder if there is anything that I could do for him. She thought.

Finally she picked up her gaming helmet and jammed it onto her head.

…

Just as she entered second life. She heard the all too familiar and annoying voice of the Demon Bard, "Your Highness my Beloved Prince!" he shrieked as he bounded over towards her with his arms wide apart and tongue lolling from side to side. She spun around and glared at him causing him to screech to a stop approximately 2 meters away from her. It actually looked rather comical and Prince could not contain her laughter and burst out laughing.

Seeing her like that, Gui actually smiled. 'At least she isn't that mad at me now.' He thought.

Prince glanced at the silly Bard who was now prancing up and down waving his hands at her hoping in some way to catch her attention. 'I suppose he hasn't figured out who I am yet, otherwise he wouldn't be behaving like that.' She thought. Somehow she felt a little sad but couldn't quite put her finger to it.

* * *

Min felt horrible for using the little child as his ticket into getting closer to Lan. But he had no other choice. He had contemplated on asking her out on a date, but it would be awkward, considering how their first date turned out. He thought of getting her to help him with some papers but that would be obvious. He even considered pretending to turn up unexpectedly in places that she would frequent. He had promised Prince that he would not go prodding into his… well her real identity so he had to lay low. He didn't want to blow his cover before he had a chance to get close to her. She might just explode unto him or worse run away from him. He imagined dramatically. He was plotting and planning with his 200 IQ when finally his ultimate plan came in the form of a mail.

Professor Soong mailed him saying that she would be away for the next two months and wondered if Min would be able to help her out with the club activities. He eagerly agreed, a plan already forming in his sharp mind. He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Professor Soong will be away for 2 months, so in the mean time I'll stand in as your club advisor." Min announced to the members of the university's Charity Club.

Most of the club members cheered while Feng Lan muttered under her breath, "This is not good…not good…" she even contemplated skipping club activities for the whole two months.

Another individual was staring daggers at the handsome professor. Everyone in the class froze as they felt a tornado brewing in between the two gorgeous men. They could almost see the highly charged current that flowed through their eyes. Min was the first to tear away.

"Anyway, Mr. Zhang called me this morning. He told me the kids had a great time and they are looking forward into organising another get together." He stated completely ignoring Ling Bin who was trying to stare a hole into the professor's head.

Hearing him mention the orphanage, Lan immediately thought of Xiao Bing. Automatically she raised her hand and asked, "Er… Professor how is Xiao Bing?"

Min used great effort to keep his smile from appearing on his face as he answered with a straight face, "I am not sure but if you really want to know, you can come to my office after this. I'll call and ask for you."

Looking at Min's serious face, she thought, 'It can't hurt right…' "Er… ok prof" she answered uncertainly.

Min wanted to jump up and down like Gui to celebrate his first victorious step but he somehow managed to keep his raging emotions in check and kept up his poker face and continued to talk to the members about other club issues. 'Pretending to be nonchalant really isn't an easy thing to do,' he thought painfully.

Ling Bin eyed the professor suspiciously. 'Is that guy up to something?'

"Xiao Lan, I'll accompany you to his office later." Ling Bin offered.

"But Zhuo Ge Ge, I thought you needed to finish off your preliminary research report today and I really wouldn't want to trouble you." Lan rejected.

Knowing her stubbornness, Ling Bin reluctantly gave in.

* * *

Min was pacing impatiently in his office, 'When is she coming? Did she forget? Did she change her mind?'

When he heard a knock at his door, he nearly jumped to open it wide. Instead he forced himself to sit in his chair and picked up a pen before calling out as calmly as he could, "Come in."

Feng Lan opened the door gingerly and stepped in. Min was sitting behind his table. He seemed to be busy marking some papers in front of him. When she entered, he only so much as lifted his head to see who it was before continuing his work. He waved for her to take a seat. Lan noticed that the professor in front of her was very different from the idiotic Bard in the game. He had on serious expression and was concentrating on the job on hand. This made him look very attractive in a manly sort of way. His hands were moving swiftly as he marked the papers. She could also see the outline of his well toned arms through his white shirt as they moved and it sort of fascinated her.

Min raised his head and found Lan staring at his arm. He had deliberately made her wait but he had not expected her to check him out. His heart sped up when Lan blushed as she realized Min had caught her staring at him. He had to grip his pen tightly to prevent himself from reaching out and caressing her cheek. 'Remind me why I am torturing myself like this?' he thought miserably.

Although she was not the ravishing beauty she was in game but the girl before him was cute and pretty. The way her dark hair bobbed up and down in a ponytail when she moved was also very adorable. However, the most important part was that she was the person he loved and that was what mattered the most.

He cleared his throat, "I called Mr Zhang earlier, Xiao Bing is fine but he has been asking for you."

"Oh is that so? Then can I visit him?" She enquired, glad that the professor didn't seem to notice her blushing.

'Bingo!' Min thought. "Well I thought that you would ask, so I took the liberty to ask him. However, the old rule stands. No visitors without guidance." He said in a composed voice.

Feng Lan looked dejected as she thought about the cute little boy. She really missed him.

"Isn't there anything you can do professor?," she asked almost pleadingly not realizing what this was doing to Min.

"I believe you haven't been paying attention Feng Lan, I said no visitors without guidance." He repeated pointedly.

"I heard you the first time pro…" she stopped halfway when she realised what Min was going at. "Oh you mean you could bring me?" she blurted happily when she knew she'd be able to see Xiao Bing.

Min couldn't resist the smile that formed on his face. "Yes," he said. "But on one condition, I am only allowed to bring you."

Lan was stunned and leaned back into her seat. She gaped and thought, 'Oh no…'

_I'm sorry it took longer than usual for me to upload this chapter. I know this chapter isn't very eventful but it needs to be here. I wouldn't know how to continue otherwise… I also realise that there isn't much in-game scenes here. So, if you'd like to read more about that area do review and let me know…xie xie (means thanks) _


	9. A Date and a Challenge

_Hi… I was all smiles when I read your reviews. Many thanks! I will try my best to meet your expectations. For those that love cute Xiao Bing, you are in for more… and those that want Gui to suffer a bit more …well your wish shall be granted (well it is self-inflicted anyway). Oh and yes… Ling Bin really loves Xiao Lan very much doesn't he… _

_Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of the characters. Well I do own Xiao Bing…hope_

* * *

Wicked walked into the castle with only one thing on his mind. He found the object of his frustration talking to Ugly Wolf.

**Gui! I need to talk to you!**

**Can't you see that I am busy now? **

**It is urgent!**

Gui sighed and excused himself from Ugly Wolf. "What do you want Wicked?" he asked in a boring voice.

"I want to go to the orphanage as well!" he demanded.

"Why the sudden interest? Are you afraid that I would do something to Feng Lan? I'm only doing my student a favor and I thought you were only interested in Prince. Unless…"Gui deliberately left his sentence hanging and pretended to think.

Wicked looked at the Bard dumbfounded. 'Did I just expose Xiao Lan's identity?' he panicked.

"You're more interested in the girl than in my dear beloved Prince!" Gui finished gleefully.

Wicked let out a breath of relief, 'So, he doesn't know'.

"I just want to go ok?" Wicked continued to press. It was still dangerous to let Xiao Lan go alone with him. What if he found out?

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible." Gui finished professionally and with a finality in is voice indicating that the conversation was over. 'Like hell I am going to let you go!' he thought. His thoughts were distracted when he saw Prince pass by. Prince had changed out of her Greek outfit back into her normal Prince attire which had been duplicated from the original and modified to suit her new form. Her long hair was left to flow freely down her back. She looked every bit as gorgeous as usual.

Gui's expression immediately changed to that of a puppy dog and followed Prince with an imaginary wagging tail. Prince gave him a glare and continued to walk away. "If you come near me… I will corpse camp you!" she threatened.

Wicked was left rooted to the spot with an uneasy feeling that he couldn't begin to fathom why.

* * *

After class Feng Lan approached her professor who seemed to be busy gathering his notes and did not realise her approaching.

"Er… professor, about the visit today…" Lan started. 'Oh, no is she going to cancel,' Min thought frantically.

"When are we going to leave?," Lan continued uncertainly.

Min lifted his head and feigned indifference, 'Oh god that scared the hell out of me!,' he thought soothing his thumping heart. "We'll leave right after lunch, say bout 1.30 pm"

"Ok then prof, I'll meet you at your office then," Lan said as she scooted off.

Looking at her fleeing figure, Min sighed. 'I wanted to have lunch with you…' he thought downcast. 'Why did it turn out like this? Well at least she didn't cancel.' Then he smiled at his own silliness. 'I am behaving like a lovesick teenager.'

* * *

"Lan jie jie!" Xiao Bing shrieked when he saw his favourite person standing in the doorway. He jumped off his seat and ran towards Lan. He wrapped his arms around one of her slender legs then looked up at her happily.

Lan smiled down at the adorable boy clinging to her and ruffled his soft hair. She knelt down and gave him a peck on his cute chubby cheeks. Xiao Bing giggled cutely.

Feng Lan was completely smitten by the sweet and cuddly little boy and was oblivious to the green eyed monster beside her. Min was telling himself to stay calm and was having a battle of emotions within himself when suddenly the little boy turned around to face him. His cute round eyes stared at the professor's funny expressions before giving him a shy smile. Whatever apprehension that Min had felt went flying out of the windows and he lifted the kid up high.

Xiao Bing was shrieking happily all the way while Lan glared at Min for snatching away her cuddly boy. Min laughed at the little boy's reaction and this time it was Lan who was staring at him. She didn't know that he could laugh like that. It was a deep heart-warming laugh with a touch of mischievousness. The only other time that she had seen him laugh would be as Gui. But as the Bard, he would be a downright idiot with his silly laugh which was nothing like this. She thought distractedly.

Determined to not be defeated, Lan fished out a little round thing from her bag and waved it in front of Xiao Bing who was now sitting comfortably in Min's arms. The little boy's eyes lit up when he saw what it was.

"Meat bun bun!" he squealed as he reached out to Lan. Meat bun's fame was about as much as he's master's. Kids and girls alike loved the tiny Meat bun. There were a whole bunch of Meat bun toys out in the market. Easily Lan took Xiao Bing from Min and shot him a triumphant smile much similar to Prince's. Min didn't hide his grin when he saw her that way. She really adores the boy too much. Lucky little brat.

Lan placed Xiao Bing on his feet and gave him the little Meat Bun plush toy which he accepted with his chubby little hands. They both sat down on a bench and watched Xiao Bing play animatedly with the plush toy. Lan giggled at the antics of the sweet child. Min on the other hand was watching his crush with desire. 'So close, yet so far,' suddenly came to his mind as he watched her giggle. How he wished to hold her in his arms and tell her that he loves her but his rational mind told him that he had to be patient.

"Feng Lan, will you be free this Saturday?" he asked slowly.

Lan looked at him shock clearly showed through her soft brown eyes. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' she thought.

Seeing her shocked expression, Min eased himself into a smile, "Don't worry I won't eat you," 'Though I absolutely wish I could!' he thought. "I was thinking of taking this sweet little angel here to the theme park. Since I'm afraid that I might not be able to handle him alone, I thought that I'd bring a helper along." He put in as bluntly as he could.

Lan's eyes softened in understanding. However, she was somewhat disappointed. "Oh, I should be able to go. We don't have any club activities this weekend anyway." She said simply trying not to show the disappointment in her voice.

"Ok then I will pick you up on Saturday." He said keeping a straight face. In his mind, Gui was already doing backflips and celebrating with champagne.

When the pair finally announced that they would have to leave, the little boy looked at them with glassy eyes. Lan kneeled down and placed her head on his forehead and looked into his big round eyes. "Be a good boy Xiao Bing, I promise that I will visit you again ok?"

The boy still looked sad but put up a strong front, "Pinky promise?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure!" Lan replied with a big grin as she did a pinky promise with the kid, "And I'll seal it with a kiss," she said with a smile and pecked him on the forehead. The boy giggled cutely.

Min and Lan turned to leave the orphanage when Min suddenly told Lan that he forgot something and that he needed to go back. Lan waited for him outside.

Min approached Xiao Bing, who was delighted to see the handsome ge ge coming back.

Min bent down and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead and smiled with satisfaction. "I forgot this." He said as he savoured the stolen indirect kiss. The little boy looked at him with big confused eyes.

* * *

Prince's eardrum nearly ruptured when she logged on that night.

"PRINCE! We are in trouble!" a very frustrated Lolidragon cried out.

"Prince ge ge… you must hide!" Doll added.

"Prince, we really must think this through!" Ugly Wolf stated and Yulian nodded.

"Your Highness, you mustn't agree! I will protect you!" Gui shrieked.

It was Prince here and Prince there. Finally she blew.

"ENOUGH!" she bellowed and everyone hushed. "What is this about?"

"Prince a challenger came." Yulian stated simply.

Prince was about to reply when Swan Beauty interjected.

"They are in the Grand Hall this very moment and they have requested for you my … er Lady" she finished awkwardly.

Prince had a _déjà vu_. This was almost the same as the time when Artic Fox came for a challenge.

"Ok I'll head over now." She said and PMed Kenshin, Sunshine and Artic Fox to be there as well.

* * *

In the Grand Hall Prince paled when she heard about the condition of the challenge. 'No wonder those guys were so dramatic back there.' She thought as she looked at her team members who were looking at her with sympathy and worry. Gui and Wicked were fuming while Wu Qing looked very worried.

Prince turned to face the tall dark skinned man that was her challenger. He came with four other team mates. All were sinister looking men.

"Lord Dragon Chaser," she began "I believe I cannot accept your challenge."

"Then are you telling me that you willingly accept defeat?" challenged the man while gazing at Prince with unmasked desire.

Prince did not back down but returned the stare with one of her famous Blood Elf glares.

"Maybe I should _re-phrase_ my sentence, I am telling you that the condition for your challenge is not possible. Although I look like this now," she gestured to herself her eyes ablaze with her most dangerous look. "I am actually a boy!" she finished with venom.

The man looked even more amused.

Ice Pheonix appeared suddenly and stood in front of Prince with her arms wide apart. "You cannot take Prince as your wife!" she screamed into the face of the man that was still grinning evilly while eyeing Prince lewdly.

"I have already submitted the challenge to the system, either you accept it and defeat me or I will assume that you have admitted defeat and claim my trophy!" he declared with menace. "Oh and Prince, I don't care about your gender, I can always get more Hydra Blood for you! Hahahahaa"

**Lolidragon is that true? We can't reject?**

**As long as he has legally registered his challenge, then you can't reject without admitting defeat, sorry. **Lolidragon replied dejectedly.

Prince glared at the disgusting man in front of her. 'That is so sick!'

"Oh and this chick here is kinda cute too," he added as he gestured towards Ice Pheonix and leered.

Prince was about to retort when suddenly Ice Pheonix said, "Then take me. Take me in place of Prince!"

Everyone in the hall gasped.

"No!" Nan Gung Zui exclaimed. "You cannot do such a thing!" as he pulled his sister away from Lord Dragon Chaser who was looking at her lustfully.

Prince placed her hand on Nan Gung Zui's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I won't allow her to do something like that for me."

Prince's blood-red eyes hardened as she glared at the horrible man. "I accept your challenge but to add fun to the game," she paused, pulled out her Black Dao and pointed it at her challenger, "On top of the 5000 pieces of crystal coins promised, you and your teammates will also drink the Violet Hydra Blood!" and stabbed the Dao into the table in front of her.

"Deal!"

* * *

_I think I am getting a bit carried away… this is going to turn into one very long story…sorry…just let me know what you think ok…_


	10. Ice Cream

_Wow, you guys sent me to the moon with your reviews… thanks. I am speechless. So to express my gratitude, here you go…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of the characters._

* * *

Feng Lan woke up that morning feeling rather queasy. Recalling what had happened in game she felt nauseated. That man sure was sick! Urg! She didn't want to think about it anymore. She had spent the whole night in Second Life discussing about the challenge with the others and consoling Ice Phoenix.

Ice Phoenix had been crying. Prince had pulled her into her arms to comfort her.

"Don't worry Ice Phoenix, I won't lose, you didn't have to make such an offer," she started soothingly as she stroked her soft hair.

Ice Phoenix gazed at Prince with eyes still brimming with tears. 'I love him so much,' she thought.

"I'm sorry Prince. I always seem to bring trouble to you. I know you don't see me the way that you see Wicked and Gui but I just wanted you to know that I'd do anything for you. I just hoped that at least for once I'd be able to protect you. You don't have to feel that you owe me anything." she paused as Prince looked at her stunned.

"Phoenix, I…"

"It's ok…I don't expect you to return my love. I understand that much and I would be happy as long as you are too. I just couldn't stand the thought of having your beautiful self stained by that filthy man!" She continued as she dried her tears.

"Phoenix, you don't have to do so much for me. Won't you regret it? You don't even know who I am. I am not who I seem to be." Prince put in softly. Her confession was starting to sound like the one Gui gave her.

She shook her head. "Like I said I don't mind. It doesn't matter. If you are happy then so am I. I don't care who you are." She replied.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, I'm so sorry." Prince said as Ice Phoenix placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Feng Lan shook her head to clear herself of the memories. 'Poor Phoenix,' she thought. 'I have been so cruel…'

* * *

Over breakfast, Yang Ming was looking at his sister weirdly.

"What is it? Something on my face?" Lan enquired.

"Jie, what will you do if we lose tomorrow?" Yang Ming wondered.

"We won't." she answered simply.

"I'm just saying _if_," Yang Ming pushed.

"Then I will never log into Second Life ever!" came the reply.

"Obviously…I can't imagine having a sick brother in law like that! Urg!" he said and made a face.

Slap! Lan had smacked him on his back.

"Don't even think about it!" she said and both of them broke down laughing.

* * *

"Thanks," Lan said blushing a little as she accepted the helmet that Min had handed to her. She was wearing a white miniskirt and a light pink tank top, her hair was up in a pony-tail as usual. She hadn't expected Min to turn up in front of her apartment on an air bike. 'I would have worn jeans if I knew,' she thought. She didn't even know that he owned one. Air bikes were like motorbikes but were larger and didn't have tyres. The machine is operated by air and it levitates about 12 inches above ground. It could carry up to 3 people.

After showing her how to board the machine, Min just hopped onto the machine himself and did not bother to look at her. He just grumbled something incoherent.

'He must be in a bad mood.' She thought as she climbed on behind him.

Min on the other hand was trying to hide his face. 'OMG she is so cute… if I keep looking at her, I just might attack her.' He thought. He tried to calm his chaotic mind but was rather unsuccessful. 'Oh shoot! I might as well have some fun while I'm at it.'

He started the bike and it lurched forward causing Lan to ram into his back. He reached back and grabbed both her arms and wrapped them around his torso.

"Pro...Pro…" Lan was astonished and started to protest but Min said in his best controlled voice that came out rather strangled, "It's safer." Lan mistook the tone of his voice as being annoyed and awkwardly complied. She held her arms rigidly around Min while blushing furiously.

The Gui inside Min was doing somersaults. His heart was threatening to break out of his ribcage. If it weren't for the noise that his vehicle was making, a doctor wouldn't need a stethoscope to hear his heartbeat. He broke into a grin and sped up causing Lan to tighten her grip. Lan started to salivate when she felt the firm torso that she was holding. She could feel his lean body through his t-shirt. 'Oh might as well enjoy myself… he is just Gui anyway. It just so happens that he has wonderful abs…ooh' she thought and relaxed herself onto his back.

Min nearly rammed into an on-coming vehicle when he felt Lan relaxing onto his back. 'I'm dying, I'm dying…'

Somehow they managed to pick up Xiao Bing from the orphanage and drove to the theme park in one piece.

While removing the helmet from her head, her hair-band snagged on the interior and her hair came undone causing it to cascade down her shoulders in silky waves. Min had to remind himself to breath. It took all of his self control to avoid reaching out and caressing her silky black hair. 'Does this girl want to kill me? Who was it that thought this would be fun in the first place?' he thought miserably. Instead he distracted himself by picking up the little boy from his bike and settled him on his feet.

Just as they entered the theme park, a life sized poster of Prince greeted them. Min's eyes immediately turned into jelly and fingered the poster longingly. As sudden as the expression appeared it disappeared and was replaced by an expression of anger. Yesterday on Second Life he had been severely incensed by the perverted Skirt Chaser that had wanted to take his beloved Prince as his wife.

Xiao Bing cowered behind Lan when he saw the death aura surrounding Min.

"Er…Professor, you are scaring Xiao Bing." Lan put cautiously. She knew exactly what was bothering him. 'So, that was why he seemed to be in a bad mood.' She thought.

The dark aura immediately retreated and he knelt down to ruffle the boy's head. "Sorry kiddo… I'm okay now. Wanna sit here?" he asked as he indicated his shoulders. The boy peeked from behind Lan and nodded his head. Min picked him up and placed him gently on his shoulders. Xiao Bing giggled happily.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" Lan started as she looked at Min seriously. Min just nodded.

"Are you worried about Prince?" she blurted.

"Of course I am. That fool! Offering himself as a trophy! That perverted Lord Skirt Chaser really pisses me off! He wants to take my noble Prince as his wife. Not even in his next life! Or next next life! I have to protect Prince's virtue!" he rambled as he waved his hands about.

"Pfft… oops sorry. It's just that you looked a lot like Gui just now," Lan sputtered then clasped a hand to her mouth realising that she just said something that would expose herself. 'Oh no,' she looked down and blushed.

Grasping the opportunity, Min decided to play along. "What a funny comment to make. I am Gui! Anyway out of curiosity, why do you say it as if you know my in game character?" Min asked while eyeing her suspiciously.

Lan sweatdropped and gulped. "Er…er…" she began, "I… I'm a fan of the Infinite Band!" she nearly shouted.

"Really? Then you play Second Life?" Min continued as he peered at her not willing to let her off the hook so easily.

"I…I do…," Lan stuttered thinking rapidly. "I'm just a small fry though. I don't log on often," she added quickly stuttering slightly.

Suddenly Gui moved closer to her and leaned in, Lan froze. He was merely inches away. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Then, would you like to have my autograph?" he asked smirking. Lan nearly had a heart attack. Besides nearly having her secret exposed, his face was so near just now. She thought he was going to kiss her. 'Silly me!' she thought blushing.

"Er…no thanks professor, I have a huge collection of your signatures already." She answered.

"Huh?" Min raised an eyebrow. 'She does?' he thought hopefully.

"You know…assignments and all…" she trailed off as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh," he exclaimed as he nodded knowingly and laughed a little. 'Oh that…' he thought a little disappointed. "Well obviously, I do sign off all the assignments. Let's get going then Xiao Lan! This little guy here is starting to get impatient," he said as he turned and left.

Lan gaped. 'Did he just call her Xiao Lan?'

Min turned his head slightly, "You don't mind do you? I heard your friends calling you that. Oh and you can call me Gui. Professor makes me sound old."

'Oh whatever,' she thought. "Coming Gui!" she said with a smile.

With his back to her, Gui managed to calm his raging feelings. 'That was really close… I nearly kissed her.' He thought and blushed.

* * *

"Was that fun Xiao Bing?" Lan asked the little child as they sat down on a bench.

He bobbed his adorable head up and down while grinning widely. She fished out some tissue to wipe the tiny beads of perspiration that had formed on his forehead. They had been going on a lot of rides. Xiao Bing had been very excited and had been laughing a lot but all this must have been rather tiring for the young boy. She looked at him lovingly. Min had gone off to get them some drinks.

Min came back with a bag that held 3 bottled drinks and 3 ice-cream cones. He put the strawberry flavoured ice-cream into Xiao Bing's little hands and passed the chocolate mint flavoured one to Lan. Lan was surprised when she received hers. It was her favourite flavour.

"Hope you like it. Girls love chocolate don't they?" he enquired. "Otherwise you can have mine. It's rum and raisin." He offered.

"No, it's fine. Actually it's more than fine. This is my favourite flavour. Thanks Prof… I mean Gui." She smiled dazzlingly at Min. Poor Min nearly dropped his ice-cream.

Xiao Bing was already licking his strawberry ice-cream happily, oblivious to what the adults were at. Suddenly he remembered that it was good manners to share. He thrust his ice-cream in front of him and asked his two favourite persons, "Lan Jie Jie, Min Ge Ge, please try Xiao Bing's ice-cream," he was so adorable that Lan could not reject him. She leaned nearer to take a bite. She was surprised that at the same time Min who was still dazzled by Lan's smile earlier also leaned in.

They both froze in place when they noticed their close proximity. Min was having difficulty in reining in all his emotions. He wanted so much to close the distance and place a kiss on those soft luscious lips. Lan noticed that his eyes smouldered a little. Both of them pulled away abruptly and faced away from each other blushing beet-red.

Xiao Bing retrieved his ice-cream took a bite and asked curiously, "Ge Ge and Jie Jie don't like strawberry ice-cream?"

* * *

_This took longer than usual to write. Sorry. The ideas were all there but I just had some difficulty putting them down properly. So I guess the challenge will be in the next chapter…don't hate me…_


	11. Prince's Tournament

_Did I say that I was on the moon? Well I take that back, I am floating in Milky Way! Wow! Thanks for all your reviews. I am so touched… here's the new chapter. However, I'll be busy in the next 2-3 days so I won't be able to update but don't worry I'll be back… with more._

* * *

Infinite City was ablaze with excitement. Throngs of players were drawn to the city. Yulian had suggested that the challenge be publicised to gain spectators. Tickets were sold to players that wanted access to the Tournament Stadium where the challenge would be held. The response to the challenge was nearly on par with the Adventurer's Tournament. They even came up with a name for the challenge; Prince's Tournament.

A stage was set up in the middle of the arena and they even put a throne to one side of the arena for Prince to sit on. Prince was absolutely banned from participating in the challenge since she was the 'Lady' of the City and basically she was the 'prize' much to her agony. Well basically all females were 'discouraged' to join, given that the opponents were downright perverts. Lust was clearly written on their faces.

It was a fight between two teams. Each team had 5 players. The team wins if all of the opponent's members have died or they surrender. It was decided that Artic Fox, Wicked, Gui, Ugly Wolf and Ming Huang would be representing the Infinite Team. Kenshin and Sunshine were NPC's therefore Prince was afraid that they might not be reborn if they died. Fairsky would definitely have her head if that ever happened. Prince could already imagine her horrific death in Fairsky's hands so Sunshine is a definite no no.

The opponent's team consisted of Lord Dragon Chaser who is an elven priest, a demon warrior, an ogre mage, a human knight and a celestial archer. There was loud jeering when the opponent's stepped onto the arena's stage. However they seemed unfazed. The human knight wielded a huge silver shield that glinted in the sunlight. Swan Beauty let out a gasp, "Oh no, it's him!" she exclaimed. Prince turned to face her, "It's who?"

"It's Lancelot. He's the player that is ranked 2nd in Second Life!" she continued.

"His trademark killing stance is Blinding Slice! It is called blinding because his movements are so swift you won't be able to see them coming!" Wu Qing who had appeared out of nowhere was suddenly commenting.

"The demon warrior is Da Beng who is famed for his ruthless killing methods. That hideous and dumb looking ogre is a mage. I think he's called Cao Cao. He is actually the brains behind the team." Her brother continued. Prince was amazed at her brother's immense knowledge of the opponents team. She gaped. 'Cao Cao… is this The Romance of The Three Kingdoms?'

Seeing his sister's bewildered expression, Wu Qing rolled his eyes and PMed her.

**Jie don't you even know the basics to war strategies as in Sun Tzu Art of War. Know the enemy to be able to turn out victorious! Plus wipe that stupid expression off your face. You are supposed to look regal not like a fool! **

**Thanks stupid brother! **Prince replied as she glared at her brother.

She quickly put on her Blood Elf façade and asked, "How about that skirt chaser and the archer?"

"I am not so sure about the archer but the Lord Pervert over there has the reputation of being ruthlessly cruel," he paused and his expression turned grim. "He enjoys ripping out the heart of his opponents and … consumes them!"

Prince looked at him and tried to hide her horrified expression. Sensing her discomfort he patted her gently on the head.

**Don't worry Jie, like you said… we won't lose!**

However, Prince was not as convinced as she was before. They were a formidable team. At the moment she was deathly worried about the fate of her friends that were out there.

* * *

"Welcome to Prince's Tournament! I am Xiao Li, your commentator for the day!" a round of applause and cheering ensued.

"Here on my left, we have the challenger Team Dragon Chaser!" he said as he gestured to his left. The crowd starting jeering and booing.

"Annnnnd, on my right, we _have_ the Infinite Team!" a huge round of applause thundered through the arena as the Infinite Team appeared on the stage.

Artic Fox was standing in the forefront and he was aiming for Lancelot. He was flanked by Wicked and Gui who were staring coldly at Lord Dragon Chaser who only leered at them in response. Ugly Wolf and Ming Huang stood on either side.

"So, let the battle begin!"

Everything happened in a flash. Acrtic Fox and Lancelots movements were so fast that it was not possible to see exactly what was happening.

"Maddening Joy Melody!" Gui buffed Wicked to increase his strength and agility as the ruthless demon warrior charged towards him. With his increased stats Wicked quickly fended off his huge opponent.

"Spirits of the Thunder hear my cries and come forth!" Ming Huang commanded and managed to send a bolt of thunder at the celestial archer before he shot Gui. That stunned the archer momentarily and greatly reduced his HP. Swiftly Gui shot a translucent arrow through the ailing archer before their priest could heal him and sent him back to the rebirth point.

"One down, 4 to go!" Prince exclaimed excitedly feeling more encouraged. 'Good one Gui! He really meant it when he said that he'd protect me didn't he?' she thought and blushed slightly.

Instead of being angered or shocked, Lord Dragon Chaser actually smirked.

"So, that's all you've got?" he mocked.

Suddenly Ugly Wolf pushed Ming Huang to the side just as a heap of meteors showered onto the place that the young mage had been standing. Ming Huang and Gui stared in horror as they realised that more meteors were showering down on them.

Gui summoned his pet. "Use Fire Whirlwind Phoenix!"

The beautiful bird flew up, flapped it's wings until a fiery whirlwind appeared and carried the meteors away. The tables were turned, the fiery whirlwind was now heading towards the opponents and threatened to sweep them away. Just as they thought that the whirlwind would sweep the opponents away, all of a sudden, there was a blinding light and a deafening roar. The Fiery Whirlwind dissipated into smoke.

When the smoke faded, there floating in front of the Infinite Team was a dragon. It was the type of dragon that you would find carved onto some Chinese temples. It had green scales that glinted in the sun on its long body.

"He has a dragon as a pet?" Prince asked incredulous. 'No wonder he's called Dragon Chaser' she thought dismally.

Immediately the dragon went soaring after Phoenix and the two pets encircled each other spewing flames. The dragon's ferocious roar made a lot of spectators quiver with fear.

With his increased stats, Wicked managed to overpower the Demon Warrior. Just as he was about to deliver the fatal blow, a huge boulder rammed into him sending him hurtling backwards and pinned him to the floor. Ugly Wolf immediately used a healing spell but it was too late. Wicked turned into a pillar of light and left the arena.

"Brother!" Ming Huang cried.

Prince gripped the arm of her throne tightly, 'Zhuo Ge Ge!' she thought.

Gui was incensed, "Ultrasonic Soul Chaser Wide Range Attack!"

Suddenly everything happened at once,

"Thunderstorm!"

"Meteor Showers!"

"Blinding Slice!"

"Freezing Tornado!"

"Shenge Confusion Melody!"

"Ack!"

"Roar!"

Boom! Bang!

A huge cloud of dust engulfed the stage. The spectators that were sitting too close were also hit with the stray debris. Everyone waited eagerly at the edge of their seats as the smoke dissipated. Everyone was holding their breaths and the arena was utterly silent.

There was no movement on the stage.

"Have all the players been annihilated?" Xiao Li commented. Suddenly there was a gleam of light. It was a shield!

"Lancelot is still alive!" he continued, true enough the knight was stood up shakily. He had sheltered himself with his shield.

"No…NO!" Prince whispered. "This can't be true!"

Just as the commentator was about to announce the winner, there were some movements in the rubbles and a hand appeared, then another. He crawled out of the rubbles slowly and painstakingly revealing a head of dark purple hair.

"Gui?" everyone was surprised. "Gui is still alive? Gui is still alive!"

Apparently Ugly Wolf had cast a protective spell on him that prevented him from perishing just before the major blast.

However, he was weak and badly injured. It seemed like he didn't even have the strength to stand.

"Hahaha!" Lancelot laughed at the pitiful sight on front of him. "I'll just crush you with my shield!"

As he advanced unsteadily towards the bard. Prince stood up and shouted, "Gui, no… I surren" Lolidragon clamped her mouth and shook her head.

"Don't stop me. It is meaningless to die like that." Prince retorted pitifully as she struggled against Lolidragon. "Only I can bash him up! He can't die like that!" she felt tears stinging her eyes and were threatening to spill.

Just as Lancelot approached Gui and was about to deliver the final blow, Gui smiled at him and said, "Arise!"

Suddenly a fiery blast ensued and converged into the shape of a bird. It was phoenix!

"But…but… it was killed," Lancelot sputtered taking a step back and staring at the menacing bird that was hovering above him.

"No not killed, just turned to ashes. Haven't you heard that the Phoenix can arise from the ashes?" Gui asked while smirking with an evil glint in his eyes.

In a torrent of flames, Phoenix incinerated the knight giving him a free ride to the re-birthing point.

The arena burst into a clamour of applause and cheers. Prince heaved a sigh of relief. Then she turned to look at her brother and Lolidragon. They smirked, "Time to go hunting Violet Hydra bosses!"

* * *

_Like I said before, I am not very good with battle scenes. I re-wrote it a few times until I was satisfied. Hope this is ok._

_Note: The Romance of The Three Kingdoms and Sun Tzu art of War are famous Chinese literatures. Cao Cao is a character from The Romance of The Three Kingdoms but mind you there is nothing romantic about this literature as it is mainly on wars, strategy and kingdoms. _


	12. Avoidance

_I'm really really sorry for the late update. I was busier than I thought I'd be but I finally managed to get this done. Please let me know what you think. Thanks._

* * *

Nan Gung Zui and Swan Beauty had stationed some troops at the Infinite City re-birthing point and they had 'politely escorted' their 'honoured' guests back into the arena once they were reborn to ensure that they did not get 'lost'.

Lord Dragon Chaser and his gang were 'invited' to drink the Violet Hydra's blood that Kenshin and Sunshine had brought back. However, Prince noted that the liquid in the vials were darker than the one that she took. She looked at Lolidragon questioningly.

"It's just loot from normal Violet Hydra not the boss. It will only increase their stats a bit but the side effects will take longer to subside plus…" Lolidragon's speech was cut off when an ear piercing screech filled the air.

"Aaaaaahhhh… oooohhh…. Urgggg…!"

The five men who had just finished their drinks released unearthly screams that sent chills down everyone's spine. They were surrounded in a deep violet halo. When the halo disappeared, everyone was surprised with what they saw.

Everyone burst out laughing. Soon the whole place was roaring with laughter.

Apparently the Violet Hydra's blood that they drank were not as potent and as magical as the Violet Hydra boss's blood that Prince drank. Therefore it only resulted in a partial transformation instead of a full one.

* * *

Feng Lan was still giggling when she arrived at the campus gaining some curious stares from onlookers.

"Stupid Jie, people are staring at you!" Yang Ming whispered.

"Pfftt… I can't help it…haha," Lan said as she tried unsuccessfully to contain her laughter.

Whenever the image of Lord Dragon Chaser and his friends came up, she would burst out laughing. The transformation being incomplete left them with breast, shapely butts but everything else remained the same. So they were really quite the sight to behold.

"Urg… now that I think about it, it makes me sick, especially that ogre!" Yang Ming said and made a disgusted face.

As they neared their class, Feng Lan spotted Min. At the sight of him, she felt her face grow hot and there was a clenching feeling in her stomach. She felt strange. It all started after the ice-cream incident. Every time she looked at him, all she could think of were his desirable eyes. Even in the game she didn't dare to go near him or let him near her. It was awkward, even more so than the time when they had their accidental kiss. At the thought of the kiss she flushed deeply. She sped up and entered the class before Min could see her.

* * *

Min saw Feng Lan walking towards his class with her brother. He was delighted. Although he was itching to run forwards to greet her, he stood his ground and pretended that he hadn't noticed her yet. Suddenly Lan sped up and disappeared into the class. 'Ai… so much for trying to be cool.' He sighed as he too entered the class. 'Ever since our last 'date', I haven't been seeing her much. Even in Second Life!' he thought dejectedly. 'Is she avoiding me?'

* * *

Directly after class, Lan immediately disappeared with Yun Fei and Lu Jing. She had accidentally met Min's eyes a few times during class and her heart was immediately threatening to pop out of her rib cage. 'Oh, what is wrong with me? I can't be interested in him! Yes he is devilishly handsome and smart and gentle and kind… but he is gay. Gay! He only likes Prince! Not you stupid Feng Lan! Wake up!' Lan was torturing herself with self denial.

* * *

Min watched as Lan left with her friends and didn't so much as look at him. Throughout the class he had been trying to catch her eye but whenever he did, she would look away. He was frustrated. 'She is definitely avoiding me, but why? I have to do something about it.'

* * *

"Wolf-ge, I'm sick!" Min announced as soon as he stepped into the health clinic.

"Tell me about it," the tall man said as he pulled out a chair for Min.

"I don't know, I just feel uncomfortable and irritated. Gees… I sound like a girl!" Min lamented as he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh, then this is about Feng Lan then?" Li Tian Lang offered with a knowing smile.

Min gaped at him. "What about her?"

"I know you know. Don't pretend."

"H… how did you know?" Min asked

"Only Prince calls me Wolf-Dage you know, and you are obviously obsessed with Prince. However I've noticed that you have taken an interest in Xiao Lan therefore I knew you knew."

"I'm hopeless… she doesn't even notice me…" he said as he hung his head.

The doctor looked at Min and shook his head, "Keep trying. When the cloudiness clears the true heart will prevail."

Min nodded encouraged.

* * *

Lan knocked on the door bearing the words 'Professor Min Gui Wen' tentatively. 'Why does he want to see me?' she groaned. She was about to leave the university when a girl in her class ran up to her saying that Professor Min wanted her to go to his room. Apparently it was something urgent.

"Come in," Min beckoned in a smooth voice.

Lan's heart skipped a beat when she opened the door to find two brown eyes looking at her intently. Lan begged her heart to beat normally.

"Have a seat," he indicated with pretence nonchalance.

"Er… Professor why did you call me?" Lan asked uncertainly. She really couldn't bring herself to call him Gui.

Min winced when he heard her addressing him formally. He was quite infuriated. "You can call me Gui," he said rather agitatedly and didn't bother hiding his tone.

Lan raised an eyebrow at his tone but before she could say anything, Min reached out and grabbed her wrist. Lan's eyes widened in shock. The warmth of his fingers on her wrist sent shivers throughout the length of her arm. Unbeknownst to her, it did the very same thing to Min. Min immediately regretted his hasty action. Now he wouldn't be able to let go of her.

"Gui!" Lan protested.

The professor smirked when he heard his name. He turned her wrist so that the round object on her wrist was facing up. "Activate it," he said as he looked bravely into her eyes. 'I am digging my own grave!' he thought.

"My communicator? Why?" Lan asked dumbly but she did as she was told anyway.

"So, that I can do this," he replied as he raised his other hand and connected his communicator to hers.

TRANSFER SUCESSFUL. Came a voice from Min's communicator. ACCEPTED. Lan's communicator indicated.

Lan was bewildered. "What just happened?" she thought out loud and blushed.

"Obviously I just exchanged numbers with you. That way it will be easier for me to find you." He said truthfully.

"Huh?" her jaw dropping.

Min nearly laughed. 'She can still be so comical in real life, that is really so cute…' he thought but quickly caught himself before his thoughts would show on his face.

"Of course, don't you want to see Xiao Bing anymore?" he said. 'Sorry kiddo, I need your help here,'

"Oh," she nodded in understanding then she asked awkwardly, "Er… my wrist?" as she inclined her head towards her wrist.

Min could not stop the blush that formed on his face as he hastily removed his hand. Lan stifled a giggle when she saw his cute reaction despite being quite embarrassed herself. 'So, Gui can get embarrassed as well. That's cute...'

Just as Lan left Min's room, they both sighed, both trying hard to calm the hammering of their hearts in their rib cage.

* * *

_Sorry, this was all that I could do. I planned to write more but I really don't have the time. Hopefully I'll be able to do more in the weekends. _


	13. Come With Me

_It was a joy reading all your reviews. It actually boosts my writing… thanks!_

* * *

"No…No that can't be true!" Lan shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Min who was standing at her side wondering if she had heard wrongly.

He just nodded sympathetically looking equally sad.

"But he's so young," she insisted.

"Xiao Lan, calm down," Min said as he placed a comforting hand on Lan's shoulder. Lan just stood there. Rigid. She was in a trance. She didn't even realise that she had tears running down her cheeks or when Min pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She just felt numb. Nothing seemed to make sense to her.

* * *

Earlier in the day Min and Lan had brought Xiao Bing out to play in a park. They sat on a bench as they watched the little boy play. He was having fun going down the slide and was giggling happily all the way.

Min inched closer to Lan. 'I'm going to do it today,' he thought.

He cleared his throat, "Hem… Xiao Lan, I… I have something to tell you,"

Lan turned to face him and met his gaze. She immediately regretted it, "OMG, those beautiful eyes, I'm drowning!' "T…T…Tell me what?" she stammered.

'Calm down stupid heart! Stop hammering!' Min lamented. 'Why am I acting like teenager?' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Feng Lan, I love you!" he blurted.

"Oh no!" Lan exclaimed.

Min's heart dropped to his stomach and his eyes flew open. 'Oh no?'

However, Lan was no longer sitting in front of him. He was severely confused for a moment. 'Where did she go?' he panicked. Then he spotted her kneeling in front of an unconscious Xiao Bing. He immediately stood up anxiety replacing his previous feelings of rejection.

"Gui, Xiao Bing fainted!" Lan cried as she held the child in her arms her voice trembling.

Min hurried to Lan's side. 'The child looks so pale,' he thought as he checked his breath and pulse. He took Xiao Bing from Lan and said, "Don't worry Xiao Lan, he's going to be ok. We need to send him to the hospital now, come!"

* * *

As the doctor that treated Xiao Bing stepped out of the emergency room, Lan rushed towards him with Min following closely behind.

"Are both of you the kid's parents?" the doctor asked the pale faced couple in front of him.

The effect was amazing. Their faces went from colourless to bright red. Lan shook her head vehemently while Min tried keep his calm and explained, "No doctor, this child is an orphan we are just volunteers," 'But it would have been great if he were really ours…' then he shook his head and mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a thing during such a time.

"Oh I'm sorry ah Mr…"

"Min," Min supplied as he extended his hand. "And this is Feng Lan,"

The doctor took it and shook it briefly and nodded at Lan.

"Doctor, how is the child?" Lan enquired having recovered from her shock.

"He seems to have anaemia. I am not sure how serious it is but at the moment he is not in danger. I will need to perform more tests and look up his medical history in order to find out more." the bespectacled doctor explained. "For now the child needs to stay in the hospital."

"Then I shall contact Mr. Zhang from the orphanage and inform him about the situation," Min supplied.

* * *

Mr. Zhang arrived at the hospital shortly after receiving Min's call.

"He has Blackfan Diamond Anaemia," Mr Zhang said.

Min looked stunned and Lan looked at him quizzically. Noticing her expression Min explained, "It is a rare blood disease where the body is unable to produce sufficient red blood cells. It is a hereditary disease," he paused then continued softly, "and it can be fatal."

"Up till now the child has been given drugs to help him but it seems that he has stopped responding to those drugs. The situation is gradually becoming worse." Mr Zhang stated.

"No…No that can't be true!" Lan shook her head in disbelief. She looked at Min who was standing at her side wondering if she had heard wrongly.

He just nodded sympathetically looking equally sad.

"But he's so young," she insisted.

"Xiao Lan, calm down," Min said as he placed a comforting hand on Lan's shoulder. Lan just stood there. Rigid. She was in a trance. She didn't even realise that she had tears running down her cheeks or when Min pulled her into his arms to comfort her. She just felt numb. Nothing seemed to make sense to her.

Mr Zhang looked at Lan and continued, "We felt the same way when we first knew. It is really unfortunate for the boy. The doctors say that the only cure for him would be a bone marrow transplant, otherwise he might not be able to survive for more than 3 months."

"He is too young…" Lan whispered. Min stroked her hair to comfort her and leaned her head onto his shoulder. She didn't protest.

"Is his sickness the reason why he has not been adopted yet?" Min asked.

"Yes, nobody would want to adopt a sickly child and we did not want the sick child to be in the wrong hands either," the older man replied.

* * *

Feng Lan was still in a daze when Min sent her home. All she could think of was the poor little boy that she had come to love. The world was so unfair. First he loses his family and now this.

"JIE! Are you gonna cook dinner yet?" Yang Ming hollered but stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister's face.

"Jie are you alright?" he asked his face scrunched up with concern.

Lan looked up at her brother with tear filled eyes. Suddenly she lunged forward and tackled her unsuspecting brother in a hug. Yang Ming was utterly surprised. With much difficulty he prised her off him and said, "Ok spill, what's wrong with you?"

"I was just overwhelmed and suddenly felt lucky to have you here for me, although you are a pain in the ass sometimes," she said meekly.

"Are you trying to praise or criticize me?" Yang Ming asked with a funny expression.

Lan smiled briefly and proceeded to explain to him about what had happened.

"OMG! Poor kid!" Yang Ming exclaimed after Lan's lengthy explanation. "And here I thought Gui did something horrible to you!" he said while patting his sister's back familiarly.

"Why would you think that, you idiot!" Lan looked at him pissed.

"Well you seemed to be really close to him lately and you've been doing this," he did an impression of her drooling, "and this!" he did another impression of her dreaming with love in her eyes and blushing. "Whenever you see him!" he finished.

Bash!

That earned him a knock on the head. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"I didn't do that!" Lan retorted blushing madly and ready to pummel her brother again.

"Yes you did!" he said as he danced away from her.

"Didn't!" she shrieked as she chased after him.

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

* * *

Feng Lan didn't feel like logging into Second Life. As Lan laid down in bed that night, she felt so much better. 'Thanks stupid brother!' she thought.

* * *

After Lan told Jing and Yun about Xiao Bing, they all agreed to visit him together at the hospital. Professor Min on the other hand decided to go by himself. He felt ashamed of himself for using the small boy for his own selfish means. 'If Xiao Lan ever learns about it… she might never forgive me,' he thought sadly.

When Lan arrived at the hospital Xiao Bing was already sitting up in bed and playing with his little meat bun plush toy. As soon as he saw Lan, his big round eyes glittered with happiness and was about to bounce off the bed to greet her. Lan shot him a look that made him stay in bed. His eyes turned somewhat sad and he looked at Lan pitifully. Lan lost and she ran over to the darling little boy and scooped him into her arms for a big hug. Xiao Bing giggled happily.

"Lan Jie Jie…Xiao Bing miss you very very much!" he said gleefully.

"Me too…"Lan replied in a soft voice as tears fell from her eyes.

"Jie Jie… why are you crying?" he used his small palms to wipe at the tears that were spilling from her eyes. "Xiao Bing will be a good boy…Lan Jie Jie please don't cry…" he continued as his voice trembled a bit. That made Yun and Jing that were standing behind Lan burst into tears as well.

Lan wiped away her tears and smiled at the little angel in front of her, "I'm sorry Xiao Bing, I won't cry ok… you are a very good boy," she said as she softly ruffled his hair. 'It is so unfair. Why must fate be so cruel to this poor little boy…'

* * *

Min sat in the hospital's cafeteria opposite Lan. Min arrived at the hospital just as Yun and Jing left. Lan stayed behind because she wanted to accompany Xiao Bing until he fell asleep.

Looking at her blood shot eyes, Min felt heartbroken. How he wish that he could do something about the situation. However, he knew the chances for them to save the little guy was very slim. He had lost his closest blood relatives which would have been his best shot at getting a transplant. It would be difficult to find a compatible donor for him now. He didn't dare to disclose this information to Lan for fear that she would be even more depressed.

Lan was pondering on the things that she could do for Xiao Bing. She couldn't bear to think that the cute little child would soon be gone. 'There must be something that I can do!' she thought. Her hands trembled slightly as she picked up her cup for a sip.

Min placed his hand over Lan's hands before he could stop himself. He half expected her to pull away but surprisingly she didn't and her trembling decreased. He gazed into her eyes. She looked so fragile now, so unlike her usual self. How he wished to pull her into his arms and comfort her.

Lan returned his gaze. Somehow, his hand over hers made her feel safe, as if everything would be alright. She felt the heat of his hand warming her cold ones. Suddenly his grip tightened. Lan widened her eyes.

"Come with me," he said as he pulled her along.

"Huh?" Lan was surprised but let herself be dragged away.

They reached a room and Min pushed Lan in. He made her sit on a chair. He stood in front of her and removed his outer shirt. Lan gasped and blushed.

"GUI! What are you doing?" she blurted.

"Removing my shirt…" he replied.

"But…but why?" Lan cried. 'What is he doing? Did he go crazy… wait a minute… he is gay right…OMG what am I thinking about at a time like this! Stupid!' she nearly slapped herself when suddenly the door opened and a nurse stepped in.

Lan turned beet red. 'Oh no she is going to misunderstand the situation! Stupid Gui!' Lan thought as she glanced at Min who had his shirt off and then at the nurse.

"Are you ready?" the nurse asked Lan.

Surprised, Lan could not answer but only gaped at the nurse with very bewildered eyes. Suddenly the nurse pulled out a needle and grabbed Lan's hand. She smiled at her and said, "Don't worry dear, this won't hurt,"

"AaaHHH!"

It turned out that Min had volunteered both himself and Lan as potential donors for Xiao Bing. Hearing his explanation, Lan forgave him for not telling her but was still very embarrassed about her own misunderstanding.

* * *

_Sorry that this was late, my ideas got rather jumbled up and I was not satisfied with the stuff that I had written. That's why I took some time off writing this story and created a one-shot for wicked… I feel really bad about delaying this but Thanks for staying with me up till now. Please don't hesitate to review…I love reading them..._


	14. The Concert

_I finally managed to finish writing this. I can't believe the obstacles that came into my way this week. I just couldn't find the time to write. I was also seething when I finally got the time to write, someone would just have to disturb me and cause me to lose my train of thoughts! Grr…_

_Sorry for my outburst, just too frustrated and I m feeling bad for not updating for so long… upset and sorry…_

* * *

The following days were hectic for Feng Lan. She had launched a bone marrow donation campaign for Xiao Bing in her university hoping to find a suitable candidate. It was a pity that hers or Min's were not a match.

At night she would campaign in Second Life. Apparently Gui had informed the Odd Squad members about the situation. He knew that Lan would want to help Xiao Bing in whatever way she could but she would be unable to bring up the situation in Second Life for fear that her identity would be discovered. That was why Gui quickly suggested that they should do something for the child and use the Infinite Band's fame for the matter.

Soon the whole Infinite City was full of posters of the cute child. His adorable smiles managed to melt the hearts of every one. Everyone wanted to do whatever they could to save the cute little boy.

"Prince, let's do another concert!" Lolidragon suggested. "We can direct the profits to Xiao Bing's medical care plus we can encourage more people to donate their bone marrows to him,"

"It's a great idea but money that is earned here can't be used in real life," Yulian reasoned.

"I will ask the upper management to open a special account whereby people can buy tickets with real money and directly bank in the funds into Xiao Bing's charity account," Lolidragon explained.

"That's ingenious!" Ugly Wolf praised.

"And those that volunteer to donate their bone marrow will get free posters!" Lolidragon continued.

"But I am not…" Prince gestured towards herself.

"It doesn't matter, everyone knows that you are Prince! Besides, you might even attract more fans… which equals more money!" Yulian put in her eyes gleaming as she rubbed her hands together.

Prince cringed.

"We are doing it for Xiao Bing!" Gui announced and looked at Prince encouragingly.

"Ok, for Xiao Bing!" Prince agreed.

"Then it is decided. We shall have the concert!" Lolidragon sang.

* * *

Clad in a white shimmery gown that billowed out, Prince descended from the balcony. There were feathery wings attached to her back and they flapped gently as she made her descend. The wings were special attachments that Ice Phoenix had designed. Jing had blessed them with her special amulet so that they would be able to function like real wings. The crowd stared in awe and were silenced when her melodious voice filled the air.

"I shall spread my arms and turn them into wings to embrace and protect you…"

She looked like an angel descending from heaven with her beautiful white hair flowing out behind her and shimmering in the moonlight. She landed elegantly on the stage and two figures also clad in white flanked her. Gui and Wicked were both playing their instruments making the beautiful song Prince was singing even more beautiful. The crowd was basically hypnotized by the dazzling people on the stage.

As the song was about to come to an end, suddenly the stage was engulfed in flames. The audience shrieked in horror as the three performers were wrapped in the flames. They seemed to be writhing in agony. Everyone panicked. Just as the tension was at its peak the flames slowly dissipated. Gui and Wicked had disappeared from the stage. Prince was standing alone on the stage, her dress was singed from the flames.

In a sudden movement she ripped the dress and flung it at the crowd driving them crazy. She was wearing a tight black tube adorned with metallic designs and sleek leather tights that moulded her shapely legs perfectly. Her perfectly white wings were also singed and had droplets that seemed like blood on them. With her powerful voice she brought the audience alive again. Fairsky and Fire Pheonix both appeared in two successive explosions. Both of them were dressed in black, tight fitting and sexy outfits. The crowd went wild.

The concert lasted throughout the night. After the concert, the Infinite Band members were severely exhausted. Even the guards had a horrible time trying to calm the flock of fans down. Swan Beauty and Nan Gung Zui had done a great job in organizing the defence for the night. Not even a single fan managed to slip through the tight security.

As they were heading back to the castle Wicked walked over towards Prince and gave him a hug. Prince was surprised. Wicked had never done anything like that before.

**Xiao Lan, don't worry, Xiao Bing will be fine. We will find the right bone marrow for him. **

**Zhuo gege… thank you. **

**I need to log off now, but if you have anything, you can always call me ok.**

**Okay…**

Gui looked on with jealousy when he saw Wicked wrap his arms around his precious person. He gritted his teeth with anger. Wicked seemed to sense the hate wave projecting towards him and glared back at Gui before smiling triumphantly as he stroked Prince's soft silky hair. Gui wanted to run over and pummel him but he knew he was no match for his strength furthermore he did not want to trouble Prince so he just fixed himself to the spot.

Wicked finally let go and walked off but not before shooting another nasty look at Gui as if he were vermin. Gui ignored it and hopped happily towards Prince. The others were not around as they had to keep the fans at bay. Fairsky was with Sunshine and Ice Phoenix had logged of. So it was just the two of them.

Gui walked next to Prince and looked at her. She was still in her sexy black ensemble while he was still wearing the angel outfit. Angel and demon… he thought only now the demon is the seductive creature beside him.

Prince suddenly turned to face Gui. Her face was still flushed from the performance earlier and she looked absolutely gorgeous in her getup. It took all of his power to control himself from attacking her.

Suddenly Prince placed a hand on his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. Gui was shocked at the close proximity.

"Er…Prince?" He managed with a strangled voice.

She smiled coyly and caressed his cheek with her fingers. Gui's eyes widened. 'What is she doing?' he thought. The thumping of his heart increased and he could not stop a blush from forming on his face. 'Why do I feel like a trapped animal?' he thought as his gaze was held by his predator who was looking at him with piercing red eyes.

"Gui…" Prince whispered as she leaned in closer to him. Gui felt his temperature raise several degrees. 'Am I dreaming,' he wondered as he continued to look into her beautiful red eyes and allowed himself to drown in them without restriction. His brain was not able to function anymore. He let lose his self control and was about to pull Prince into his arms when she suddenly breathed into his ear.

"Good bye Gui, see you tomorrow," she said seductively in a low voice and stepped away from him. Before leaving she turned around and looked at him suggestively sending shivers all over his body.

Gui stood rooted at the place long after Prince left. "What the hell just happened?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

Feng Lan removed her gaming helmet and remained sitting in bed. She still felt tired.

She blushed when she remembered what she did to Gui in the game. 'It was due to the adrenaline after effect that I had been so bold,' she thought. When Ling Bin had embraced her, she did not feel the heart thumping moments when she was with Gui. It was merely comforting and brotherly.

She really wanted to find out how she would react with Gui. So she decided to experiment. She wanted to see if she would react the same way. She also wanted to see how he would react too. It was rather funny to see Gui's shocked expression but she was slightly disappointed that he remained calm. She herself felt butterflies attacking her stomach and her heart felt like it was about to stop. She sighed, 'What did I expect? He is gay after all… What will I do? I am in love with a gay!' she thought pitifully while pulling at her hair. 'Dear ancestors… please forgive me!'

* * *

Feng Lan was relieved that she didn't have literature class today. 'At least I won't have to face him,' she thought. Just as she was turning the corner in the corridor she heard someone call her, "Xiao Lan!" she turned around and realised that it was Min. He was holding some papers and was running towards her.

Lan was shocked. 'Why is he running here with that grin plastered on his face?' she thought and involuntarily began to walk backwards.

When he reached her he gripped her hands and started animatedly, "They found it! It matches!"

Lan looked at him weirdly before realization dawned on her. "They've found a match for Xiao Bing?" Lan exclaimed equally excited now.

"Yes! And they can do the operation next week!" he continued the grin still plastered on his face.

Lan was so overwhelmed with happiness that she didn't realise what she had done. She leaped up and hugged Min tightly. Min returned the hug with equal ferocity as if it were the most natural thing to do.

Suddenly both of them realised the position that they were in and broke apart awkwardly. Both of their faces were beet-red.

Lan fidgeted and said, "Er…I have some assignments to mark…uhm…er…"

Min stuttered, "Oh… uhm…Yeah, er I have some assignments to do…too…"

They both turned to leave but suddenly turned around again looking even redder than before (if that is even possible).

Lan mumbled, "I mean I have some assignments to do… so I'm off…" and she sped away.

Min muttered, "Well I'll just go mark some assignments…"

When both of them were out of each other's sights, they leaned their backs against a wall and said, "Gosh, that was so embarrassing," before flushing red again.

_Please review... thanks._


	15. Synchronized

_Thanks so much for your reviews...do keep them coming. To make up for my delays in the previous chapters, I am uploading this faster. Hope you'll like it._

* * *

Feng Lan was pacing in the waiting room.

"Jie, you mind to sit down? You are giving me a headache!" Yang Ming stated irritably.

"Yeah, come over here and sit down. You are making me dizzy too," Jing said as she pulled Lan to sit down in between her and Yun. Lan did not protest but fidgeted nervously in her seat.

"He's going to be fine," both Min and Ling Bin said at the same time. They looked at each other and looked away annoyed. Jing and Yun looked slightly amused but Lan didn't seem to realise.

Just then the waiting door room opened and Lan stood up immediately.

Li Tian Lang entered the room. Lan rushed towards him.

"How…how is it?" she stammered.

Dr. Li placed a large hand on her shoulder and shook his head a little.

Everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Lan cried exasperated.

"Calm down Lan, there were some complications, so the doctors had to prolong the operation. It will take longer than expected but don't be too worried, it's going to be alright," he added comfortingly.

"Jie just sit down will you," Yang Ming said as he grabbed his sister and sat her down.

Min stepped forward and started a hushed conversation with Tian Lang.

Ling Bin stepped out of the room to get them drinks. The rest just slumped back into their seats and waited in silence.

* * *

"Lan jie jie…" a weak voice called.

"Xiao Bing you're awake!" Lan exclaimed as she hugged him. Xiao Bing's operation had dragged on for nearly 8 hours. It was really a life threatening situation for such a small child. The doctor told them that he wouldn't be awake for the next 8 hours and that everyone should go home and rest. They should come to visit him the next day.

Feng Lan had gotten up early the next day and went to the hospital with her brother and Ling Bin. When they found Xiao Bing still asleep, they were worried.

The little boy seemed to be in pain but his eyes were shining brightly when he saw Lan. Lan gently stroked his soft hair and looked at him adoringly. Xiao Bing gave her a small smile that seemed to take a lot of effort. Lan nearly cried when she saw the child in so much pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Ling Bin looking down at her with encouragement.

Yang Ming looked the other side to hide his face. Being twins, his feeling were very much synchronized with Lan's and he knew exactly what she was feeling at the moment.

…

The following days, Feng Lan and the others would often visit Xiao Bing. Xiao Bing recovered quickly.

"Lan Jie Jie… can I visit the Yi Yi that gave me her bones?" Xiao Bing asked Lan as he cocked his head.

Lan smiled at him, patted the cute kid's head and said adoringly, "Of course but you mustn't move about too much ok?"

He bobbed his head up and down eagerly.

* * *

Lan knocked on the door of the ward and was greeted with a soft feminine voice beckoning them to enter. Lan tentatively opened the door and pushed Xiao Bing's wheelchair into the room.

"Xiao Bing, you have come to visit me?" the motherly woman on the bed said as she saw the little boy.

"Mmm… Xiao Bing want to say thank you to Yi Yi… Lan Jie Jie said it is good manners to say thank you when people give you something," the adorable boy said.

"You are most welcome…" the woman replied as she patted the little boy on his head and smiled at him affectionately.

"Thank you Professor Soong, are you feeling better now?" Lan asked the middle aged woman on the bed.

"Feng Lan, I was more than happy to help. I am feeling so much better now." She said as she smiled at Lan. "I believe it is fate." She continued.

"Fate?" Lan questioned.

"Gui Wen didn't tell you?" she asked.

Lan shook her head, "Er… tell me what professor?"

Instead of answering her question, Professor Soong took Xiao Bing's little hands in her own and looked at him lovingly. "Bing-er, would you like to call Soong Yi Yi Mama from now on?"

Lan gasped and the little child looked at Professor Soong weirdly, "But Yi Yi is Yi Yi, how can Yi Yi be Mama?"

"Professor Soong you are going to adopt Xiao Bing?" Lan asked the obvious.

The professor only nodded her head. "I had planned to adopt him the first time I visited the orphanage but due to some circumstances I couldn't yet. However, when I came back from Japan and heard about his aggravated situation I became gravely worried. I knew I had to do everything in my power to save him and thank god… I have. I would have greatly regretted it if I couldn't spend more time with this little darling," she finished with tears glistening in her eyes.

Lan was touched to hear the words from the older woman. She was happy to learn that Xiao Bing would soon have a family again.

"Thank you for loving Xiao Bing…" Lan said. Professor Soong just smiled as she looked at the child lovingly.

Xiao Bing looked at the two women and said, "Xiao Bing loves Jie Jie and Yi Yi too!" he said excitedly.

Both of them laughed lightly at the child's antics. Lan ruffled his hair and said, "Xiao Bing, next time you must call Soong Yi Yi Mama ok?"

The boy scrunched up his face adorably and was deep in thought before he answered with an angelic smile, "Hmm… ok then she will be Soong Mama…"

* * *

When Lan left Xiao Bing's room that day, she was in high spirits. She was so happy for Xiao Bing. Finally he would be able to have a normal family again. She practically skipped through the hospital's corridor and nearly collided with a nurse. Lan apologised but the nurse just waved it off. The nurse took a step closer to Lan and Lan caught a whiff of her perfume.

'That's a unique fragrance,' she thought before she suddenly felt dizzy. Her vision blurred and she was engulfed in darkness. The last image in her mind was the nurse's smiling face which looked eerily familiar.

* * *

Min knocked on Professor Soong's ward room door. As he entered he saw Xiao Bing in his wheelchair beside the motherly bespectacled woman.

She smiled when she saw him. "Gui Wen, how nice of you to visit me!" she exclaimed.

"Min Ge Ge!" Xiao Bing called out while stretching his chubby hands out in front of him. "Okay come here little fellow." he said as he picked him up and placed him on his lap carefully. The child giggled happily.

Min turned to Professor Soong and asked, "Did you get a nurse to bring him here?"

The woman smiled and said, "No, it was Feng Lan. She just left. You should have met her in the corridor. That girl is so sweet isn't she," she continued to gush. She didn't miss the slight blush that formed on Min's face when she mentioned Lan's name.

"Oh, I didn't," Min said as he avoided Professor Soong knowing eyes. He was disappointed that he had missed her.

"Gui Wen why don't you go and see if you could catch her. Put the child back on the chair." She said.

Min stared at her and blinked.

"Just go…" she said as she gave him a meaningful smile.

Min obliged. He stepped out into the corridor and searched for Lan but to no avail. 'She must have already left…' he thought dejected.

* * *

Yang Ming was pacing in the living room. 'Where is my stupid jie?' he thought. He was feeling restless and he didn't know why. It was the same feeling that he had when Lan was admitted to the hospital for high fever when they were 10. 'Why am I having this feeling again?' he thought.

The phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Yang Ming, is Xiao Lan there?"

"Zhuo ge ge? No I am also wondering where she is," he answered.

"That's strange, she promised me that she would meet up with me today but I have been waiting for about an hour and still no sign of her." he commented.

Yang Ming felt anxiety rip through him.

"Did you try her communicator?" he asked agitatedly.

"I did but she didn't answer, that's why I thought she must have gone home." Ling Bin replied his voice laced with worry.

"Zhuo Ge Ge I think she might be in danger!" Yang Ming stated.

"Huh? Why?" Ling Bin was surprised.

"It's a feeling," he answered. "We are able to sort of synchronize our feelings sometimes…"

"Ok, then let's try to track her position using her communicator and call Jing and Yun as well," Ling Bin suggested.

"Okay…" Yang Ming agreed, glad that there was something that they would be able to do.

* * *

When Lan opened her eyes she found herself in a small room that only had a single bed and a table. She tried to move but she found that she barely had any strength. Her head was spinning and she still felt dizzy. 'Where am I?' she thought.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a figure walked towards her. It was the nurse that she nearly ran into.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

The nurse walked nearer to Lan and smiled evilly at her. "Don't you remember me…Prince?"

Lan gulped, 'She knows I am Prince!' she thought horrified. Then she suddenly realised who it was and gasped, "It's you!"

* * *

_Lan has been kidnapped… who is her kidnapper? Want to know what happens next? Please wait for the next chapter… cheers! _

_Note: Yi Yi means aunt. The suffix –er is usually added to mean son or daughter._


	16. Who are you?

_Sorry for the cliff hanger in the previous chapter. I just couldn't resist. It was fun seeing you guys trying to guess who the kidnapper was. Wow u guys really have great imagination! It's true that Feng Lan isn't the flirty type…but again I couldn't resist to tease Gui a bit. I was rather surprised that so many of you guessed Lolidragon…anyway, you'll have to read this chapter to find out if you've got it right. Happy reading!_

* * *

Min was feeling a little downcast. He had not been able to speak to Lan for days. 'Is she avoiding me?' he thought miserably. 'I miss her...' Today he even missed her in the hospital. He had decided that he would confess to her again. As Min. he wanted to let her know that he loved her as Feng Lan and not because she was Prince. He didn't want to wait anymore. He had had enough.

He finally decided that he should log on to Second Life to see if he could meet her there. At least he'd be able to try and get her to meet him in real life.

He put on his gaming helmet and let himself be transported to the game world.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing all alone in a corridor in the castle. He opened up his team room to check for the status of his team members. 'Prince is online!' he thought delighted.

Just as he was about to PM Prince, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. As he turned around he found himself face to face with the ravishing red eyed beauty. His heart pounded heavily.

She looked slightly different today but he couldn't quite place it. "Your H…" Gui was about to start his routine fawning but his words were stopped when Prince placed two fingers on his lips.

Gui's eyes widened with shock but Prince merely smiled at him seductively. 'Why is she doing this to me again? Am I dreaming?' he thought as he continued to gaze at her.

Gui was rooted to the spot when Prince suddenly leaned in closer to him. He could smell the perfume that she was wearing waft towards him. "Guileastos…" Prince breathed sexily into his ears her fingers still on his lips.

Gui reached up and grasped her hand. Prince leaned back and wrapped her other arm around Gui's neck. She continued to smile her bewitching smile. As she looked into his beautiful purple eyes she was surprised.

Gui's grip on her hand tightened. His eyes hardened as he glared into Prince's blood red eyes, "Who are you?" he demanded.

* * *

"You, why did you bring me here?" Feng Lan asked in a weak voice.

The blond haired girl just smiled as she continued to walk closer to Lan. She cupped her hand under Lan's chin and tilted her face upwards.

"Who would have thought that the handsome Prince would be a girl…" she said. Her eyes suddenly hardened and she slapped Lan.

Lan fell back. She was surprised but was too weak to retaliate. Holding her cheek gingerly she looked at her captor warily and said, "How did you find out?"

"How did I find out?" she asked bitterly. "Thanks to your transformation… I would say and thanks to Professor Min!"

Lan looked astounded. The transformation part she could understand but Min?

"During the trip to the orphanage, he only had eyes for you. He didn't even notice me talking to him. Ever since then I have kept my eyes on you. Ha ha and to think I found my greatest enemy!" the girl continued.

Lan looked even more confused. "What eyes? What enemy?" she stammered. 'Isn't she the blond girl from the Charity Club? Why does she hate me?" Lan tried to figure out.

The girl stood up straight and stroked a pose. "Don't you remember me…Blood Elf?"

"Eeek!" Lan shrieked. "Perfect Princess?"

"That took you long enough…" she continued as she glared at Lan with hatred.

"But I don't understand…why have you kidnapped me?"

"You… thrust your Dao into me when I gave you my heart!" she bellowed. Lan cringed. 'Well that was indeed my fault' she thought guiltily.

"You, stole all the handsome bishies in your female form. My harem… even my harem were charmed by your female form! You… you must disappear!" the blond girl yelled as she pointed at Lan.

Lan gulped.

Suddenly the girl brought out a bag. She smiled evilly at Lan. Lan retreated on the bed. 'What does she want?' she thought. 'Someone help me!' she thought.

The blond girl plunged her hand into the bag pulled out two headsets. Lan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Put this on!" she ordered as she threw one of the headsets to Lan. Lan looked at her confused.

The girl sneered. "This is a gaming device," she declared confirming Lan's suspicions. 'but why does it look different,' she thought.

"It is a modified set. When you put it on, I'll be able to hack into your avatar. I will become Prince! Then all the bishies will belong to me! HaHAHAHa" she declared as she laughed wickedly.

Lan looked at her mortified.

* * *

Prince raised a brow. "I am Prince of course you silly man,"

Through gritted teeth, Gui said, "Prince does not wear perfume! And he doesn't call me GUILEASTOS unless he is angry…"

The imposter shook free from Gui's shackle grip and threw her head back laughing. "Guess nobody can fool the genius professor eh…" she remarked as she flipped her long white hair over her shoulder haughtily.

"What have you done to Prince?" Gui demanded.

She gave Gui a heated look and said, "How about you give me a kiss…then I'll consider telling you!" she purred and giggled slightly.

Gui cringed.

"Oh you seem reluctant… I thought you love her?" she continued.

Gui smiled. Perfect Princess was so taken aback that her smile slipped a little.

"You won't tell me even if I kiss you!" he spat.

"Then I will just have force you won't I…" she said as she stepped closer to Gui. He took a step back and his back hit the wall. "If I am not mistaken, Prince is quite strong, no? Ha ha!"

Gui looked appalled. 'What the…"

The fake Prince dove in for her prey. Gui tried to resist but she was too strong. She had him trapped. Just as their lips were about to meet there was a blur of actions.

The next thing that he knew, Gui was on the floor and staring down on him was Wicked. Wicked was glaring at Gui. Wicked had a murderous look in his eyes. He raised his sword. Gui knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him and that he wouldn't have enough time to stop him to explain the situation. He closed his eyes anticipating the blow that he knew would come.

After a moment, nothing happened. Gui cracked his eyes open and was surprised to find Wicked pointing his sword at Prince.

"WHERE IS XIAO LAN?" Wicked demanded.

Gui brushed himself off and stood beside Wicked. He glared at the imposter who dared to use Prince's body with contempt.

Wicked suddenly looked appalled and stared at Gui. Gui just gave him a weak smile and said, "I already know…"

"Ha ha…Ha…" Perfect Princess started laughing maniacally. "So I guess I wasn't able to fool you. Oh Wicked… that glare is so sexy…"

Gui was already at his wits end. "Where have you taken her? What do you want?"

"What I want? Isn't obvious? I want to be her. I want to be the famous desirable blood elf!" she continued.

"You will never be her!" Wicked exclaimed.

"Even if you take her avatar… you can never be Xiao Lan!" Gui put in.

Perfect Princess looked severely angered. "If I can't be her… then there shall be no Prince!" she shouted as she pulled out the Black Dao and knocked away Wicked's sword. She turned and broke into a run.

"You shall never see her again!" she shouted as she logged off.

Both men were appalled as they watched Prince disappear before their eyes.

* * *

_Sorry… another cliff hanger… spare me…_


	17. Kiss Me!

_Sorry for the long wait… hope it doesn't disappoint…_

* * *

Feng Lan awoke with a start when the gaming device was rudely jerked off her head. For a moment she was disoriented and wondered where she was. When the gaming device had been placed on her head she had been lulled to sleep as usual but instead of being transported into the game world customarily, she only experienced pitch blackness. She had to blink several times to adjust her eyes to her surroundings when it was so suddenly removed.

When she finally came to she was surprised to feel something pressed against her neck. She looked to find Perfect Princes pressing a device that looked very much like an electric razor to her neck. 'It's a tasser…' Lan thought.

She looked at her captor who glared at her evilly. The way she looked at Lan sent a shiver down her spine. It was so cold and devoid of other emotions. The only emotion was pure cold hatred. It was the first time Lan ever felt so scared. The cold emotion curled itself around her like a poisonous snake. She trembled involuntarily.

Perfect Princess's lips curled into a snarl, "We don't look so princely now do we?"

Lan was taken aback by her statement.

"Where did the emotionless, cold hearted beast of an elf go?" she continued sneering wickedly at Lan as she pressed the razor like thing harder against Lan's soft skin. Lan winced. The evil girl seemed overtly pleased with the reaction that she got from Lan. She continued to taunt her.

"I wonder what your fans would do if they found out about the real you?" she stepped closer to Lan and pressed her towards the bed. Lan felt trapped. Fear gripped her. In one swift movement, Perfect Princess reached out her other hand ripped Lan's shirt apart revealing her soft skin. Lan's eyes widened in horror.

"Should I take a picture of that…" she smiled crazily poking her finger at Lan's exposed chest. Lan shuddered as she thought of having photos of her in this state taken.

"Since Gui was so _nice_ to me…maybe I shall do him a service and paste this all over the university! How wonderful!" she enticed as she reached for Lan's bra strap.

'This girl has lost her mind…nowhere in hell am I going to let her do that!' Lan thought desperately as she saw the maniacal look in her eyes. "Don't worry… nobody is going to find us anytime soon. No knight in shining armour is gonna get you out of this one!" Perfect Princess's eyes were practically dancing with glee as she saw Lan tremble with fear.

"Perhaps I should do this to your in game character as well… imagine, the arrogant and _noble_ Prince posing for a provocative photo shoot. Oh that would be so … soo erotic… wouldn't you agree?" She purred. "Oh, and I know of a certain someone who would be exceptionally happy to receive such photos…Dragon Chaser… you owe me one…"

Lan sucked in a breath, 'Did I hear wrongly?' she thought.

Hearing her gasp, Perfect Princess returned her attention to Lan and said, "You must be thinking that you heard wrongly… then before I get rid of you, let me tell you something. It was I who sent those scums after you. But like the useless junk they are, they failed me!" she flicked her wrist as if swatting an annoying fly.

"Anyway, that isn't important, shall we continue with our little project here?" she asked eyeing Lan evilly. "Let's add some beautiful patterns to that soft skin of yours…" she sneered at the cowering Lan as she brought out a small knife and slid it under one of her bra straps. "I am getting seriously excited!" she announced her eyes gleaming with anticipation of the pain that she'd be able to inflict on her nemesis. She licked her lips.

Lan was speechless. 'How can someone be this twisted? I can't let this happen! There has to something that I can do,'she thought frantically. Lan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let herself wash away her fears and relaxed as she felt another emotion take over her being, Perfect Princess sneered at her.

"So have you given up…" her words were cut off. When Lan opened her eyes, Perfect Princess found herself looking into a pair of spirited eyes that belonged to none other than the famed Blood Elf. Lan had used all her will power to summon the cold blooded spirit from within her. She let Prince's persona and courage take over her body and prayed that she'd be able to pull through. 'If I am going to live through this, I will need him!' she thought determinedly holding the façade firmly.

Perfect Princess found herself entranced by the beautiful and powerful force that the pair eyes before her exuded. It practically took her breath away. She felt herself being transported back onto the stage where she first met Prince. Although the colours were immensely different, the force of the gaze was essentially the same. In a calm controlled voice that mirrored her determination Lan narrowed her eyes and recited with a cold smile, "I don't need a knight to save me… did you forget who I am, _my Lady_?"

Perfect Princess took an involuntary step backwards when her prey suddenly turned into a hunter. Her face did not mask the utter shock that she felt.

Lan took the opportunity and grasped her captor's wrists with as much strength that she could muster. Perfect Princess snapped out of her trance. She tried to release her wrist from Lan's grip but Lan held on steadfastly. The both of them struggled. In the midst of the struggle the razor like weapon fell out of Perfect Princess's grip. Lan immediately lunged for it but she was still quite weak and missed. Her sudden movement caused her to tumble off the bed.

Perfect Princess immediately took the opportunity to attack her. Sitting on top of Lan who had her back to the floor, Perfect Princess pointed the sharp knife at Lan's delicate neck. Before she could stab Lan with her knife, Lan managed to grab her wrists with both her hands. Lan felt that her strength was faltering as the knife hovered dangerously near her.

"You BITCH!" Perfect Princess hissed. "I must get rid of you!" her eyes gleaming inhumanly.

Lan put all her concentration and strength into her arms but the knife came precariously near her neck and the tip grazed the soft skin on her neck. Lan winced. She tried to use her legs but her attacker had her pinned.

"HAHaHAA!" Perfect Princess began to cackle maniacally when she saw blood trickle down Lan's front.

Lan felt her strength leave her. She was too weak. The effects of the drugs were still plaguing her body. Her hands were faltering but she was desperately pushing on refusing to give in. 'I can't give up…'she summoned more of her strength but the knife pieced deeper into her skin, Lan cringed in pain.

Bang!

The door burst open and revealed a distressed Min followed by Yang Ming and Ling Bin.

"Xiao Lan!"

"Jie!"

Taken by surprise, Perfect Princess froze, her lips parted into an 'O' with her eyes wide open. Lan's eyes lit up at the sight of them and she took the opportunity and pushed her captor with all her might. However, she only managed to knock the knife from the blond girl's hands. Min rushed forward but just as he was about to reach out to Lan, Perfect Princess managed to grab the tasser off the floor with her right hand and pointed it at Lan's neck.

"Not another step, Professor!" she warned. Her eyes burning with revulsion.

Min screeched to a stop and held out a hand to stop Yang Ming who was seriously agitated seeing his sister in such a state.

"Xiao Lan, are you ok?"Min asked his voice laced with concern. Lan nodded weakly as she met his worried gaze.

Observing their exchange, Perfect Princess fumed. She grabbed a handful of Lan's hair tugging her towards her brutally. Lan flinched as pain shot through her. The three men cringed but were unable to move for fear that Lan would be further harmed. Their eyes hardened as they watched helplessly.

"I am surprised that you were able to find us…" Perfect Princess continued as she glared at the handsome men before her.

She turned and looked at Lan with distaste, "Lucky you huh? TO think that YOU, such a plain girl gets to bask in the attention of these wonderful bishies really PISSES me OFF!" She yelled as she tugged harder at Lan's hair causing her to yelp in pain.

"Stop it!" Min shouted his heart aching at the sight of his beloved being tortured so harshly. If the situation permitted he wanted to rush immediately to her side but he knew he had to have his wits with him otherwise he would put her in more danger. 'I have to think of something,' he thought desperately.

"What do you want?" Ling Bin asked his eyes narrowed to slits. He too was having a difficult time not being able to do anything.

"Release my sister you vile bitch! You won't get away with this!" Yang Ming hissed his fist in balls and his body was aching to move forward. It pained him so much to see his sister in so much pain. True he was a pest to her at times and she also annoyed him just as much but in reality he treasured her a lot and the thought of losing her drove him to his wits end. Min placed a palm on the youth's chest to prevent him from doing something hasty.

"Tsk…Tsk…such language," Perfect Princess looked mockingly at the threesome.

"Release her. Let me know what you want…," Min said as calmly as he could.

"I want her dead!" Perfect Princess countered cynically and smiled. "But on second thought maybe there is something else that I _do_ want!"

She nodded towards the two men behind Min. "Get them to leave the room!"

Both of them were enraged. But Min put up both of his hands. "Do as she says…"

Reluctantly they compromised and left the room but not without looking back and throwing worried looks at Lan and Min. Wicked looked Min in the eye. It was a look that said he trusted him to get Lan out safe and sound. Min merely nodded.

"Ok…come over here Professor…" she purred. "We didn't get to finish what were started didn't we?" she continued seductively. Min obliged and walked towards her obediently.

Lan's strength was further faltering. Her vision blurred. She felt so tired. 'What does she want with Gui…" she thought. "Gui…don't…" she managed weakly.

Perfect Princess slapped her across the cheek. "Shut up, whore!" A flicker of anger passed through Min's eyes and he balled his fists. He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath to stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Come on Professor…" Perfect Princess said as she puckered up her lips and leaned forward.

Min went nearer. "Why don't you close your eyes?" Min tempted the girl.

She smirked, "Nice try Gui, there is no way I am going to fall for that! Now do it!" she said forcefully as she pressed the tasser harder against Lan's soft skin eliciting a soft yelp from her.

Lan stared in horror as she realised what the blond wanted. 'No way!' she thought. 'No…' her thoughts trailed away when something clicked in her. Looking at her captor decidedly, she made her move. Min was already moving in to kiss Perfect Princess who was anticipating the touch. With the remaining strength that she could summon, she pushed forward, ignoring the tasser that was held precariously at her neck and planted her own lips on Min.

Min and Perfect Princess were immensely shocked. Perfect Princess was seething. She yanked Lan away from the handsome man by her hair. Gui was left in a trance. 'What just happened?' he thought dazed.

"You…you…" she was so angry that she was shaking. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Min snapped out of his stupor and peeled the vile being away from his precious. During the struggle, Perfect Princess accidentally activated the tasser. She felt a bolt of electric charge through her body causing her to lose consciousness.

Min turned his attention back to Lan. Lan smiled at him apologetically. Her lids fluttered shut. She felt her last shred of energy slip away and she succumbed to the darkness.

Min caught her before she hit her head. "Xiao Lan!" he called. 'How could you put yourself in danger like that?' he took off his outer shirt and wrapped it around her. He kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

_So what do you say?_


	18. The End

Feng Lan opened her eyes and found herself in a foreign room that was covered in white. She felt disoriented and was wondering what had happened.

The door to her room creaked open. She trembled involuntarily. She did not realize that she was holding her breath.

"Jie! You are awake!" Lan felt relief washing over her. She felt a gentle throbbing in her head.

"You mind to keep your voice down…" she managed. Her voice was hoarse.

"Sorry…you've been out for 2 days you know…I was just worried," he said as he proceeded to her bedside and helped her to sit up in it.

She winced as she felt the pain in her wounds attack her. "What happened?" she asked.

Her brother looked at her weirdly. "You don't remember? OMG did you knock your head? Mum! Dad!" he hollered.

She punched her brother on the shoulder, "Would you keep that down idiot? The headache is killing me! And if you are wondering if I lost my memory I didn't! I just wanted to know what happened after I fainted," she scolded as the events vividly replayed themselves in her mind.

Yang Ming heaved a dramatic sigh of relief, "You should have said so earlier stupid jie!"

Their eyes met and suddenly both of them broke into laughter baffling their parent that had just entered Lan's room.

"Great to have you back Jie!" Yang Ming said animatedly. Lan just rolled her eyes.

"Lan, my dear… you are awake…" Her mother gushed as she scooped Lan into her arms.

"How do you feel darling?" Her father asked.

"Better?" she answered.

Yang Ming proceeded to fill his sister in with the details of what entailed after Lan had lost consciousness. According to him, Min had yelled for the two of them and they had rushed in to find Lan unconscious an Min's arms. Perfect Princess looked pretty 'perfectly' roasted up in a heap in a corner. They had immediately sent both of them to the hospital not that the evil girl deserved it.

Both Wicked and Min had reluctantly left the hospital after waiting for a full day for Lan to awake. They still had stuff to do and Yang Ming had promised them that he would call them to tell them that she had awakened.

At that point, Lan suddenly yelped and Yang Ming looked at her weirdly. "What is it jie? Are you in pain or something?" he asked his voice laced with worry.

"Erm…er… no. Er you don't have to tell them, they are busy you know. You'll bother them besides I'm fine now!" she muttered her face turning a slight shade of pink. When Yang Ming mentioned Gui, Lan's mind immediately did a replay on the scene where she 'snatched' a kiss from him. The softness and warmth of his lips were still lingering.

Her fidgeting and stammering didn't go unnoticed by the sharp eyes of her family and at once they pounced on her. Well at least her mother did.

"Lan…dear, did something happen?" Her mother asked suspiciously with one eyebrow raised.

Lan gulped and hastily changed the subject. "Well how did you know where to find me?"

Her mother was not about to let her off so easily and was about to continue to press further when the door opened.

"Xiao Lan! You're awake!" Jing announced as she rushed to Lan's side.

"We were so worried!" Yun declared.

Lan quickly turned her attention to her friends. 'Phew…' she thought.

Lan learned that Gui had saved her. He was the one that realised that the Prince that logged into Second Life was not her. When he knew that she was missing in the real world he had immediately got Loilidragon to trace Prince's last log in position. From there they had been able to track Prince's imposter's whereabouts.

They also told her that Perfect Princess was an undergraduate in the Management course. She managed to seduce one of the Software Engineering undergraduates to modify the head set for her. She was pretty badly fried when the tasser went off and was still in the hospital pending treatment.

Lan shuddered when she remembered the peril that she had been in. She wouldn't even be here if help hadn't arrived on time. She would have been the one needing treatment.

Suddenly Lan realised something. 'If Gui knows that that girl isn't me…that means he knows who the real me is… OMG! When did he figure it out?' she thought in horror. "Why didn't he tell me?" Lan thought. "Is it because of my gender? Was he disappointed?" she thought aloud dejectedly. "But he did seem pretty worried…stupid! It's because you're one of his students!" Lan went through all those thoughts, questions and bantering but did not come up with a single answer. In the end she tired herself out and fell asleep.

* * *

When Min stepped into Lan's room, he realised that she was already asleep. He was exhilarated that morning when he heard that she had woken up but now he was slightly disappointed to find her sleeping again. She must have been tired, he thought. He sat next to her bed and gently pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. Peering down at her gentle sleeping form, he felt his heart clench. He gently stroked her cheeks as he thought of how close it had been. "I nearly lost you…" he whispered to her tenderly. He bent down and gently kissed her lips.

* * *

The next day, Lan was allowed to return home. She was still pretty weak so she just laid down in bed. She saw her game helmet sitting on her bed post and contemplated entering Second Life.

'Oh…might as well… I'm bored anyway' she thought and picked up the helmet.

Lan was glad she entered Second Life. Once she was Prince, all her pain and frailness melted away. She felt full of vigor. It was still pretty early and most of the people hadn't logged in yet. Prince took the chance and went to her favourite spot. The kitchen_._

Just as she was about to step into the kitchen she saw a flash of purple hair around the corner. She doubled back her steps to make sure she had seen correctly and deeply regretted doing so. It was really Gui and he had spotted her. He was walking towards her. She tried to sneak into the kitchen but too late, Gui had his hand on her shoulder.

Prince refused to turn around. She was blushing and her conflicting emotions were still at war.

Prince froze when Gui wrapped his arms around her.

"Gu…Gui… what are you do…doing?" She stammered.

"I love you…" Gui declared.

Prince whipped around and disengaged herself from the handsome bard. She looked at him with wide stunned eyes.

"But…but you are gay! Gay! You don't love me you love Prince!" Prince accused weakly not sure of her own accusation.

"Yes I love Prince but I am not gay! I love you Feng Lan! I nearly died when I knew you were in danger. Did you realise what it did to me when I realised that you were Prince? I mean it is you! You Feng Lan that I love. It doesn't matter whether you are Prince or not. Like I said I love you regardless of who you are. How should I put this?" Gui pulled at his hair frustrated.

Lan just kept silent so Gui continued.

"When I realised that you were a girl…I was estatic." He blushed. "I thought that I could finally have you. Did you know how much I suffered? When you were Prince I could only protect you, be beside you, watch over you but I could never really have you. At that time I thought that that was enough. To be able to be by your side I was content but ever since I found out, I couldn't stop myself from being selfish. Just being beside you is not enough anymore. I dreamed of being with you. I wanted more, I wanted you, more than anything else." Gui said his voice laced with desire.

"But…But,"

"Xiao Lan please… please give me a chance… to love you…I don't want to procrastinate anymore… the pain of knowing that I nearly lost you once was enough," he pleaded with sincerity.

Prince gaped at him. She couldn't find any words that could describe how she felt at the moment. She reached out and touched Gui's cheeks. The cheeks of the man that would give her all his smiles and leave all his tears to himself. The man that just confessed his undying love towards her. The man that she loved. She was overwhelmed. She took a step closer. Gui raised his hand and took her hand that was on his cheek gently.

'Why have I been so blind?' she thought as she gazed into Gui's deep purple eyes. She drowned in its depths that were swirling with desire for her.

Gui leaned in and fingered Prince's soft velvet lips. It sent a shiver down her spine. He traced his thumb towards her ears and she sighed, "Gui…I," Swiftly Gui grasped the back of her head and pressed his lips softly on hers, silencing her. Prince closed her eyes as she felt his lips moving slowly against hers. His kiss deepened as he coaxed her to part her lips. She let out an involuntary gasp as his tongue entered her mouth cavity. He was gentle and rough at the same time. He seemed to be hungry like he wanted to consume her but at the same time he was tender. He held her tightly in his arms wrapping them all the way around her slender waist. Prince's hands were somehow entangled in Gui's long violet hair.

Gui finally released her lips and allowed his lips to travel down her jaw line, she trembled. "Gui…" she whispered. "Yes my love," he whispered huskily. She felt that her legs had turned to jelly. Despite her strength she wouldn't be able to stand if Gui was to release her now.

As Gui pulled back to look into the eyes of the girl he loved, he gasped.

Prince was momentarily brought back from her hazy land. "What?" she asked groggily.

"You are Prince!" he stated.

Prince looked at Gui strangely, "Gui…of course I am Prince, who else would I be."

"No I mean you have changed back!"

"Oh…" Prince suddenly realised as she looked at herself. She had indeed changed back into her former avatar. Then she smirked at Gui, "You're not gay right, so you wouldn't want to kiss a guy would you?"

Gui returned her smirk a devilish glint in his eyes, "Then I will be a gay for you!" he said as he planted a kiss on her lips sending her to the seventh heaven.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the happy couple, another two individuals watched the exchange sadly.

Wicked had also logged in early, at first he was angry when he saw Gui grab Prince from behind. However, when he saw the look in Prince's eyes, he knew he had to let go and face reality. For some time now he had already known that Prince saw him only as a big brother and nothing more. She would never look at him like that. A gaze so full of love and desire.

Wicked sighed. Gui was actually a good man and Wicked felt that he could safely leave Xiao Lan to him. He hoped that Xiao Lan would be happy.

As Wicked was leaving, he met Ice Phoenix along the way, her eyes were red. She had recently found out that Prince was actually a girl. She was shocked initially but she was not mad at Prince for not telling her. Looking at her now, Wicked was sure that she had also seen the scene. Their eyes met. No words were exchanged but both understood what the other felt. Wicked offered her his handkerchief and they walked away together in silence.

* * *

Feng Lan removed the gaming helmet and fingered her lips. The memory of their intense kiss in the game brought blushes to her face and a warm feeling to her stomach. She looked at her table clock. It was 7 o'clock. He said that he would come over to get her at nine. They were going for their first 'real' date.

* * *

True to his words, Min was waiting with his air bike in front of her house at nine sharp. He had on a stripped blue and white t- shirt with a black jacket and white slacks. He beamed when he saw Lan walking towards him in a simple baby blue long t-shirt, white leggings and a pair of cute white strappy wedges. She knew better than to wear a skirt this time. Her hair was up in her usual pony tail.

When she reached his side he handed her a helmet and gave her a peck on her cheek. She blushed.

"You're beautiful…" he commented as he looked at her dreamily. Lan's blush deepened, "You're not bad yourself…" she said shyly and Min grinned. He held her hand and noticed that it still had bruises. "Xiao Lan… are you really ok? I don't want to tire you," he said concerned. "I'm fine Gui… I've gotten enough rest."

"Okay…but let me know if you feel tired ok?" he said and she just nodded.

* * *

Min carefully parked his air bike outside one of Lan's favourite ice-cream parlours. Her eyes lit up when she saw where he had brought her. On the way into the shop, Min noticed several guys looking at Lan. He immediately pulled her closer to him. Before they were able to enter the shop the guys came over.

"Hey pretty care to join us?" they offered. Lan gasped and glared at them. Min was seething, "How dare you!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Lan.

"That's a beautiful expression you've got…" one of the guys with spectacles mocked.

"Hey come on… we just want a little fun…" one of the thugs said. "We know who you are…you are the beautiful Gui right?" said another thug as he reached out to touch Min.

Lan gaped, "Wait a minute…who are you guys talking to?" she asked.

"Definitely not to you kiddy. We are talking to this beautiful man here!" the guy with the spectacles said as his eyes turned to love shapes.

"Well we thought that since Prince has taken the shape of a _woman,_" he spat at the word woman, "We thought that you'd be lonely…" another guy with long hair said as he tried to reach out to Min.

Min was stunned. His jaw dropped open and his face paled, "What?"

Lan covered her mouth with her hand to suppress her bubbling laughter. 'OMG…what an awkward situation! They're gays!' she thought. 'Serves you right though… who asked you to chase Prince like crazy in the game…Pfft…' Lan trembled as she tried to hold her laughter.

Min glared at Lan. 'How could she laugh at a time like this!' he sulked. Min took a step backwards and swept the giggling and unsuspecting Lan into his arms surprising her and planted a very wet kiss on her lips. His sudden action stunned Lan and the guys in front of them. The gays stared with disgust as Min deepened his kiss.

Lan was having difficulty breathing. Her knees were butter and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. This kiss was very different from all their previous kisses. It was forceful, demanding and overpowering. She felt as if the air had been sucked out of her very life. Lan was dazed and would have melted into a puddle on the floor if it weren't for the strong arms that were holding her in place.

Finally Min released her and she gasped for breath. Her face was bright red. She smacked him across his firm chest. "You perverted idiot!" she exclaimed. Min just shrugged and said, "Well it looked like you were having _fun_… so I couldn't resist, anyway it was effective," he said deviously as he indicated to the empty space in front of him. The gays had all left.

Lan glared at him. Min gave her puppy dog eyes and said while slightly blushing, "Is it wrong for a boyfriend to want to kiss his girlfriend?" Lan turned crimson. Hastily she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shop. The shop assistant looked at both of them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Ice cream… strawberry ice cream…I want a large one!" Lan exclaimed. Min just smiled.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone that has been with me up till now… this is the final chapter. Thanks for reading The Lady of The Castle. It was a joy to be able to write this fanfic. I hope that you had fun yourself. Your continual support was the pillar of my writing… _

_I will start on a new story soon. The ideas are already in my head waiting to be put down. Hope that you'll give it a chance too… many ,many thanks!_

_Please don't hesitate to review… let me know if you want a sequel…or if this ending wasn't enough…_


End file.
